<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Them Think That by TheSonofTartarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582007">Let Them Think That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus'>TheSonofTartarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Married Sex, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Artemis were enemies, that is, until they start pretending to date to ward off suitors. It is the worst plan ever. The two gain feelings for each other, but are confused, reluctant, and bothered.<br/>[Percy/Artemis]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AN: As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted, I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So, read on, and welcome to Let Them Think That, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition. On with it!</b>
</p><p> <b><i>Third PoV</i></b></p><p>If you were to ask anyone about the love story of the Maiden Goddess Artemis and the Prophetic Hero Perseus Jackson, they would say it was quite silly. </p><p>They would say that they hated one another. They would say that it was one of those cases where opposites attract. </p><p>But they don't know what really happened. </p><p>This is a story of what really happened. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I loved Annabeth. I really did. Something just fizzled out. </p><p>That spark of love that burned so strongly during our time at Camp Half-Blood just died out. </p><p>Don't get me wrong, Annabeth is beautiful, intelligent, and generally amazing. </p><p>I didn't have the guts to say anything. </p><p>Annabeth was the one that broke it off. </p><p>"Seaweed Brain," she had said. "I loved you so much, but things are just different now. You can be so spontaneous and unpredictable, and that's just a factor I can't deal with right now." </p><p>She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Percy, but I'm breaking up with you. I hope we can still be friends." </p><p>I had smiled and hugged her and nodded and said that she would always be my friend. </p><p>But it still hurt. </p><p>Fast forward a few years, and I've been immortalized at the age of twenty. </p><p>I have godly powers and some of the most predictable domains; loyalty, swordsmanship; and morality. </p><p>But there was one more that shocked everyone; heartbreak. </p><p>The rest of The Seven and several others had been there to receive godly domains, and Annabeth covered her mouth in shock. So it had hurt when the girl I basically grew up and fell in love with simultaneously decided she didn't want me anymore. </p><p>Sue me. </p><p>Anyway, onto my life now. </p><p>Yes, I'm still a virgin. </p><p>I dated a couple of minor goddesses until I realized they just wanted to sleep with me or soak in the glory of being the girlfriend of a prophetic hero. </p><p>I'm not a hero. I'm a coward. I should have died with the real heroes. Save some lives at the cost of my own. </p><p>So many of my friends would still be alive today if I had done that. </p><p>I sighed, thumping down on a log near a pond. </p><p>Nature was somehow soothing, so I was in the forest very often. </p><p>I tried to live off the forest, not use my powers. Sort of disappear. </p><p>There was a rustling in the bushes, and out popped the largest elk I'd ever seen. </p><p>This was a catch that would feed me for a week. </p><p>I unsheathed my dagger, quickly throwing it. </p><p>It was dead in seconds. </p><p>But there was also an arrow. Silver shaft, silver feathers, silver tip. </p><p>The Hunters of Artemis were here. </p><p>Oh, joy. </p><p>So that's how I ended up in an argument with the goddess Artemis. </p><p>It's probably why everyone thought we hated each other. A nymph popped out of the tree. "Would you two stop bickering? It was Percy's kill, I saw it." </p><p>Artemis scowled, tossing me the massive carcass. Dam Olympians and their super-strength. I sighed deeply and went to pick it up. </p><p>Then the nymph threw herself on me. "Percy, I w-" </p><p>I cut her off. "No." This was always happening. </p><p>I threw the carcass over my shoulder, looking for Artemis. </p><p>After hours of searching, I found myself face to face with the woman I was searching for. </p><p>"What now, Perseus? Come to flaunt your kill?" She sneered. </p><p>I bit my lip. "No, um, I'm completely fine with explaining myself, but I don't believe some of the concepts of my explanation are appropriate for your younger hunters." </p><p>Artemis sighed and led me to her tent, making sure she closed the flap so there were no successful eavesdroppers. </p><p>"What?" The goddess asked </p><p>"So, um, apparently the nymph just <br/>wanted to sleep with me, so she lied about me actually killing the elk..." I trailed off. </p><p>Artemis rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I would love to yell at you about how that's an invalid excuse. Unfortunately, I deal with the same problem." </p><p>I was quiet for a moment until probably the most brilliant and idiotic idea in the history of ideas came to us both. </p><p>"It's not guaranteed to work," she said. </p><p>"But it's better than our current situation," I countered. </p><p>"I suppose no more harm could be done," Artemis reasoned. </p><p>I cleared my throat. "So, uh, if anyone starts bugging you about a date or whatever, just shoot me a mind message, I guess." </p><p>"Same here," Artemis replied, looking down at her feet. </p><p>I was chasing after a few cyclopses when I was summoned by Artemis. </p><p>I appeared next to her, giving the minor god a harsh glare. </p><p>He ran away, and Artemis closed the door. "Thank, Percy." </p><p>I nodded. "Any time." I noticed red rings around her eyes, as though she had been crying. "Is something wrong?" </p><p>Artemis shook her head. "I'm fine." </p><p>Disregarding that, I hugged her. </p><p>I don't know what came over me. I just did it. </p><p>The moon goddess, instead of castrating or jackalope-ifying me, hugged back. </p><p>"Did one of your hunters die?" I asked. </p><p>She nodded silently. </p><p>"If you ever need a hug or anything, you can talk to me," I told Artemis. "I understand how difficult it can be to trust others in your situation, and having a friend would help a lot." </p><p>The goddess nodded. "I'd like that." </p><p>I was in the ocean, swimming around in my father's domain and embracing the calm. </p><p>"Hey, handsome," the naiad greeted. "Um, hi," I responded. </p><p>"What would you be doing down here all by yourself?" She asked. </p><p>"Relaxing," I deadpanned in an attempt to turn her away. </p><p>"Well maybe I could help," the naiad said suggestively. </p><p>I swam up to the dock, hoping Artemis received my prayer. </p><p>Sure enough, the goddess was sitting at the edge of the said dock, her feet dangling above the water. </p><p>I pulled myself up so I sat next to her, and the naiad disappeared. </p><p>I sighed in relief. </p><p>Artemis chuckled. "Those naiads are rather flirtatious." </p><p>"Yeah," I responded. "It's kinda sucky. The ocean is beautiful this time of year, and it's so peaceful. Maybe I could show you if you're not too busy." </p><p>Artemis smiled, and we plunged into the depths of the water. "Where are we going?" </p><p>"To the seafloor," I explained. "It should only take a couple of minutes." </p><p>She let out a small yelp as we passed a rather large great white shark. </p><p>"Not a big fan of sharks?" I asked. Artemis shook her head. </p><p>I put an arm around her. "You're here with me. Nothing to worry about. No sea creature is stupid enough to mess with Poseidon's kid." </p><p>The goddess inched closer to me, clearly uncomfortable with the closeness of the predator. </p><p>We arrived at the seafloor, and Artemis was amazed by the beauty of everything. </p><p>There were so many variations of coral, fish swimming around in their little worlds. </p><p>I stretched out my arm and flattened my palm, turning it to face upward. </p><p>A small, blue and silver fish swam over and started doing laps on the little track that was my hand. </p><p>Artemis smiled at the interaction, observing the fish and enjoying the calm. </p><p>I hugged her. </p><p>The goddess smiled into my shoulder. </p><p>"Something's bothering you," she stated. "What is it?" </p><p>"Annabeth wanted to get back together with me," I answered. </p><p>"Oh," Artemis said softly. "Are you?" </p><p>"No. I loved her, but I don't anymore," I explained. "I don't know what happened. Something just fizzled out." </p><p>She nodded. "Would you happen to have a phone?" </p><p>I nodded and pulled it out after forming an air bubble. I'm not the smartest, but I've already lost multiple phones to the water. </p><p>We exchanged numbers. "It's a bit mortal for most gods, but it's useful. If Annabeth keeps bugging you, just text me." </p><p>Artemis hugged me. "I need to go check on my hunters. I'll see you later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>It had been a couple of weeks since I had last seen Percy. </p><p>My hunters were doing well for having lost a member, no major issues arising. </p><p>They were pretty independent now. </p><p>My phone buzzed with a notification that Percy was texting me. </p><p>PJ: Do u wanna go to a carnival??? </p><p>Me: Where? </p><p>PJ: Doesn't matter. Do u wanna??? </p><p>Minutes later, I appeared next to Percy at a parking lot. </p><p>"Come on," he motioned for me to follow him toward a blue motorcycle. </p><p>We put on helmets and I mounted behind Percy on the vehicle. </p><p>I held his waist tightly, not wanting to fly off the contraption. </p><p>After a few minutes passed, we arrived at the carnival parking lot. We got off and grabbed some tickets. </p><p>"So, where to first, my lady?" Percy asked cheekily. I snorted. "Let's try that one." </p><p>We were buckled into this strange pod with padded bars for a door. </p><p>Percy glared at the guy when he insisted my crotch buckle was malfunctioning. </p><p>When the ride finally started, the pod was shot high into the air, and we landed in what looked like a large cone, where we rammed into several other pods. </p><p>As we funnelled down the cone, the pod went into a free fall for several seconds. </p><p>There was much screaming, and we ended up in this strange pool at the end. </p><p>Percy helped me out of the cage, a bit dizzy himself. </p><p>"Well," he coughed. "That was an interesting ride." </p><p>"Let's not do that again," I suggested. </p><p>"Sounds good to me," he replied. "What about the Ferris wheel?" </p><p>I smiled. "Sure." Surprisingly, there was no line. We clambered into the smallish seat and lowered the bar, and the ride began. </p><p>"So, what gave you the idea of going to the carnival?" I asked. </p><p>"I saw a flyer stapled to a tree," he replied. "And I kinda missed being around a friend." </p><p>"Has Annabeth been bothering you again?" I asked, sensing his agitation. </p><p>He nodded. "She continues to Iris-Message me at the most awkward of times, like when I'm bathing. It's become rather annoying." </p><p>This action specifically annoyed me greatly. I had no reasoning for why, but it did. </p><p>Percy put an arm around my shoulder, and I leaned against his chest. </p><p>"How have your hunters been holding up?" The god asked. </p><p>"They've gotten over the death of one of their members pretty well. The group is becoming rather self-reliant, so I've found myself with much more free time," I replied. </p><p>"Well, maybe we could hang out more," he reasoned. </p><p>An Iris-Message appeared, and it revealed Annabeth. "Hey, Seaweed Brain!" </p><p>Her face dropped when she saw that Percy was with another girl. </p><p>"Is that Artemis?" The girl asked hesitantly. I waved. </p><p>"Are you guys on a date?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. "Yeah. I told you I had a good reason for not getting back together with you." </p><p>Annabeth huffed and swiped through the message. </p><p>"That was awkward," he deadpanned. </p><p>I cracked up. I don't know why. I just found it funny in some way. </p><p>The ride ended and Percy removed his arm from around me. </p><p>He showed me to a bottle-knocking game, handing the man three tickets. </p><p>The vendor snorted. "You really think you can knock over all those bottles with only three balls?" </p><p>"No," Percy replied. "I think she can knock down the structure three times with one ball." </p><p>The vendor cackled, but his smile faded when I did. </p><p>I got Percy this giant blue and black plush fish with yellow-tipped fins. I swear I heard him call it Dory. </p><p>The green-eyed god insisted he would win me something at the strongman-hammer thingie. </p><p>Percy grabbed the hammer and slammed it down on this plate-type thing, and a bar flew up, hitting the bell. </p><p>He grinned at me and led me over to the prize area, where the man sighed. "Pick any prize you want." </p><p>Percy selected a silver and blue pendant the vendor was attempting to hide. Mortals really shouldn't put things out they aren't willing to lose. </p><p>I smiled as he clipped it around my neck. "Thank you, Percy." </p><p>We shared a cloud of cotton candy and played a few more games. </p><p>"Thanks for inviting me to the carnival, Percy," I giggled, unable to hold in my laughter at seeing a grown man hugging a plush fish. </p><p>He mounted the motorcycle, and I hopped on behind him. Sitting so close to him on the contraption really wasn't all that bad. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Artemis. </p><p>She's incredibly incredible. </p><p>She's not the type to sit around and let a guy do everything for her, but she isn't the type to refuse all help out of stubbornness. </p><p>I thought about how it had been a few days since I had last seen her. </p><p>I sat up and grabbed my phone, texting Artemis. </p><p>Me: wyd? </p><p>Arty: relaxing </p><p>Me: wanna grab lunch later? </p><p>Arty: when/where? </p><p>Me: 12:30 at the Italian place across the street from the empire state building? </p><p>Arty: b there or b2 </p><p>Me: alright smarty arty </p><p>Me: the farty </p><p>Arty: please stop </p><p>I chuckled and turned off my phone. It was nice to have a friend again. </p><p>I know you're probably wondering about the seven and all the other demigods. </p><p>They got pretty wrapped up in keeping their domains in order. </p><p>I got lucky with ones that were overlapping with other gods, so I really didn't have to do anything. </p><p>It was twelve now, so I took a quick shower and got dressed. </p><p>I slipped on black cargo pants, a greyish-silver shirt, and a blue hoodie. </p><p>At twelve twenty, I went down to the restaurant, sitting at a bench under a tree. </p><p>A few minutes passed, and Artemis appeared next to me. I gave her a hug, taking in her pine scent. </p><p>We were seated quickly, and our orders were placed. </p><p>"How's your day been?" I asked. </p><p>"Rather boring," she replied. "Zeus called a meeting regarding the number of demigods surviving past their teenage years and blah blah blah blah blah. What about you?" </p><p>"I slept in and checked up on Blackjack," I replied. "I wasn't loaded down with very many duties in case I'm needed for another battle or something." </p><p>Our food arrived, steaming hot and aromatic. </p><p>We talked about menial things through the meal, laughing and smiling. </p><p>When we were finished, I paid and we left the restaurant. "Um, would you be interested in taking a ride on Blackjack with me?" </p><p>Artemis nodded, and I whistled for the black Pegasus. She got on, and I mounted behind her. </p><p>The goddess ran her fingers through Blackjack's mane, admiring his coat. </p><p>We shot off into the air, and I held Blackjack's mane. Artemis was in front of me, so I was pressed against her. </p><p>Blackjack flew us over all the popular sites, and Artemis fell asleep as we were flying back to Olympus. </p><p>To be fair, it was getting late. Blackjack landed on the roof of my palace, and I brought Artemis inside, setting her in the guest bedroom. </p><p>I watched Olympus News for a bit before Artemis woke up. </p><p>"Percy," she yawned. "Why am I at your house?" </p><p>"You fell asleep during the Pegasus ride and there were suitors outside your palace," I explained. "I didn't want to leave you there because I thought they might try something." </p><p>Artemis hugged me. "Thank you." </p><p>"Any time," I replied, hugging her back. "Percy, could I borrow some of your clothes?" She asked. "I, um, I can't summon my own right now." </p><p>"Why not?" I asked curiously. </p><p>Artemis blushed slightly. "I'm on my period. It affects my powers, and this time I can't summon clothing." </p><p>I nodded. "Sure. Whatever you need." </p><p>She returned five minutes later in my old sweats and hugged me again. "Thank you." </p><p>I hugged back. "Would watching a movie make you feel better?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Third PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy and Artemis were curled up on the couch-in a platonic manner, of course watching some movie about a monster capturing children and others trying to find and kill the monster. They were laughing at the incompetence of the children. Their use of mortal weaponry to combat some otherworldly being was simply ridiculous. </p><p>Artemis was nibbling on ambrosia under a pile of blankets, leaned against Percy's side. </p><p>Percy fell asleep at some point, an arm around Artemis as he drifted off. </p><p>The goddess noticed this but didn't seem to mind. She, too, eventually fell asleep in the arms of someone she was starting to look at as more of a lover than a friend. </p><p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>I awoke the next morning on the couch wrapped around Artemis, who was nuzzled against my chest. </p><p>She looked beautiful. </p><p>But she was my friend. I wasn't supposed to think of her like that. </p><p>My arm was rested on her waist as she slept. I knew I should pull it away and wake her up, but I didn't. </p><p>I pretended to sleep, inhaling her pine scent and relishing the calming effect her presence had on me. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>When I woke up, I was in Percy's arms on the couch. </p><p>I tried not to think of his breath on my neck, or his ocean scent. </p><p>I tried very hard not to think of the dream I had last night. He was my friend, not my lover. </p><p>Percy murmured something incoherent and shifted. </p><p>I took in his chiselled face and his sharp jaw. Slowly, I leaned closer and pecked his cheek. </p><p>Quickly, I got up and went to the bathroom. When I emerged, Percy was making breakfast, wearing an apron that was supposed to say "Kiss the Cook". </p><p>It looked as though it had been crossed off with a marker, replaced with the word hug. </p><p>As I was following the edited instructions of the apron, Athena appeared. </p><p>"Artemis! I've been looking all over for you!" My sister exclaimed. </p><p>"Why didn't you just Iris-Message me?" I asked. </p><p>"It was blocked," she replied. "What are you doing with Jackson?" </p><p>"Hugging him," I replied. Percy waved. "Would you like breakfast?" </p><p>"No," Athena replied sharply. "Are you sleeping together?" </p><p>I pulled away immediately. "No. Of course not. We're just friends. We've, uh, been pretending to date to ward off suitors as we both have that issue." </p><p>"And interacting like this in private is 'pretending'?" My sister questioned. </p><p>"Nope," Percy answered. "We're friends, and it just so happens that we're of the opposite sex." </p><p>Athena left, presumably to whine to father. </p><p>Percy hugged me again. "Feeling better?" </p><p>"A little. Not much," I replied. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>"The movie theatre on Ambrosia Lane is finished renovating. Wanna go check it out?" I asked. </p><p>"Depends on what movie we go see. If we go see some documentary,y, they'll think we were forced to go or something, and if we go see some romance movie, everyone will think we're some weird couple. There are so many factors," Artemis explained. "Let them think that," I told her. "As long as we're there together, nobody's going to bother either of us." </p><p>"I like that idea," Artemis commented. </p><p><b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b> </p><p>Thankfully, my period had ended, so I was able to summon my own clothing. </p><p>Percy's hoodies were comfy, though, so I still snagged one. </p><p>We made our way to the theatre and got in line for tickets. </p><p>There was an interesting movie of the sci-fi and comedy genres playing, so we got tickets for that. </p><p>At the snack bar, we got the date night packet, with drinks, a gigantic bucket of popcorn, and candy. </p><p>Even as the movie started, we were some of the only people there. </p><p>A couple of minutes in, Percy raised the armrest between our seats and put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. Somehow, this made my heart beat faster. </p><p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>The movie was interesting. There were explosions, sharks, plot twists, aliens, and lots of dark humour throughout. </p><p>When the movie ended, we dumped our trash and Artemis wanted to go on a walk. </p><p>As we strolled down Nectar Street, several gods leered at her. </p><p>I glared at each and every one of them, taking the goddess's hand in mine. </p><p>My goddess laced her fingers with mine, smiling when I squeezed her hand. </p><p>Turning onto Greece Court, I found myself under the harsh gaze of Apollo. </p><p>Artemis sighed and removed herself from my side. "To my palace for this discussion. It'll be a long one." </p><p>We all appeared in the foyer of my <br/>goddess's palace, quickly led to the equivalent of her living room, where we all sat down. </p><p>"Before you say anything or jump to conclusions, let me say what I have to say," she began. </p><p>I paid no attention to the looks Apollo was giving me. My mind was on how Artemis was still holding my hand in private, and how she hadn't let go of it since the end of the movie. </p><p>"Apollo, are you aware of all the men that have been courting me?" My goddess asked. </p><p>Apollo nodded gruffly. </p><p>"Percy's been having the same issues. We decided that we would pretend to date so that the suitors would stop," Artemis explained. </p><p>"Yeah," I pitched in. "Annabeth hasn't bugged me once since I told her I was dating Artemis." </p><p>"Then why are you still holding hands?" Apollo asked. </p><p>"The window," Artemis replied. "There's probably someone watching." </p><p>The sun god shot me a venomous glare. "Regardless, you hurt her, you die." </p><p>I nodded. </p><p>Not like it would matter, anyway. My goddess, scratch that, the goddess, didn't reciprocate my feelings. I was foolish to entertain the thought that she had also gained romantic feelings. I sighed. </p><p>Maybe Annabeth was right about how she was the one for me. I should probably give her a call. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>My brother's interrogation had me <br/>questioning my feelings. </p><p>I thought, and thought, and thought until I came to my senses. </p><p>Those outings that were supposed to be dates, those glares he shot my suitors, those times he held my hand and gave me hugs, they were all genuine. </p><p>He liked me. </p><p>I sucked in a breath, the realization hitting me. My actions were genuine as well. </p><p>I had fallen for a male. </p><p>Biting my lip, I slowly walked toward Percy's room to tell him how I felt. </p><p>Pushing the door open, I found myself watching the man whom I had discovered my feelings for confiding in his former lover. </p><p>I choked on a sob and disappeared to the bed chambers of my palace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Artemis was avoiding me. </p><p>She hadn't been responding to her texts, and she's been blocking my Iris Messages. </p><p>I finally worked up the guts to go to her palace. </p><p>Yes, I did knock, in case you were wondering, but there was no response. </p><p>I entered her palace and heard quiet sobbing from her bed chambers. </p><p>Quickly, I moved toward the sound and knocked on the door. </p><p>When there was silence, I entered. </p><p>I took in a breath, feeling something in my chest ache at the sight of my goddess crying. </p><p>I kneeled down so I was level with Artemis, who was sitting on her bed. </p><p>"Artemis, what's the matter? Who made you cry?" I asked. </p><p>She averted her eyes. "You." I blinked. "I.....I don't understand, Artemis." </p><p>"I heard you," she whispered. "I was going to tell you how I felt, but then I heard you talking to Annabeth, and I thought you would get back together with her." </p><p>"That is no reason for a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman like yourself to be crying, told her. "Especially when it's not true." </p><p>She looked up at me. "But...what were you talking to her about then?" </p><p>"I was whining. When you told Apollo that we were holding hands because someone might be watching, I thought you meant it, and you didn't have feelings for me," I explained. </p><p>I stood, extending a hand for her to take. </p><p>Artemis did, pulling herself up close to me. </p><p>Very close. </p><p>Our noses were brushing, and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. </p><p>My goddess raised her arms to my shoulders, loosely placing them around my neck. </p><p>With more confidence, I took her slim waist and pulled her close, kissing with passion. </p><p>Artemis grabbed my face, deepening the kiss. </p><p>I groaned softly, sitting down on the bed with her in my lap. </p><p>After quite a bit of time, my goddess pulled away, resting her forehead against mine. </p><p>"That was long overdue." </p><p>"I agree," I whispered. </p><p>"Well I don't," Apollo butted in. "What happened to 'just friends'?" </p><p>"Friends, means, um," I tried to think of an acronym. "Friends means Fanciful, Romantic, Ideal, Erotic, Neat Dudes." </p><p>Artemis tried and failed to stifle her laughter. </p><p>The sun god sneered. "My threat stands." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>My gaze returned to Percy. "Well, he's gone." </p><p>The green-eyed god gently brought his hand to my face, cupping my cheek before he brought his lips to mine. </p><p>My eyes fluttered closed, and I was lost in the feeling of his kiss. How he tasted, how he smelled, how he felt. </p><p>It was all incredible. </p><p>Percy stood, and I made a sound of surprise. </p><p>My boyfriend chuckled, holding me tightly against him. "I gotcha, don't worry." </p><p>He carried me to the kitchen, where he sat me on the countertop. </p><p>I blushed at the realization that his torso was between my legs. </p><p>"You're so cute when you do that," Percy commented. </p><p>"Do what?" I asked. </p><p>"You're blushing. Your cheeks have this sort of glow, and you act so shy," he explained. </p><p>My boyfriend pulled me back into a kiss, which I can't deny I enjoyed. </p><p>As I was running my hand through his hair, my phone rang. </p><p>I bit my lip and Percy pulled away. </p><p>"Athena," I started. "You better have a good reason to be interrupting my free time." </p><p>"I do. Another meeting has been called, but the summoning magic isn't working for some reason," Athena explained. </p><p>I hung up and turned to Percy. "I have to go. "I'll see you tomorrow." </p><p>"Maybe we could catch lunch?" He asked. </p><p>I shook my head. "Busy. I'll text you when I can."</p><p>Percy nodded, kissing me on the check. "Bye, Artemis." </p><p>With that, I left to the meeting. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>So, that happened. </p><p>I kissed Artemis, and she didn't kill me. </p><p>That's good. </p><p>My phone buzzed, and it turned out there was something I needed to do in my domain. </p><p>A middle school in California was having some issues. </p><p>Students would cycle through, and in the three years they spent attending, whatever morals they'd learned in their elementary school were stripped. </p><p>Mortals. </p><p>I sighed, shrinking until my form was that of a middle-school student. </p><p>In case you were wondering or had forgotten, middle school sucks. </p><p>I quickly found the root of the problem; the demonic teachers. </p><p>They would assign hours of homework, give rigorous tests, and there were assessments in the PE classes. Since when are there tests in PE? </p><p>I manipulated the mist so that when mortal authorities arrived, it looked as though the teachers were all very stressed, and the process of bringing in new ones began. </p><p>After that long day of middle school, which I am very glad I never actually completed, I returned to my palace and changed back into my normal size. </p><p>I showered, changed, and collapsed on my bed, tired. </p><p>My phone rang, and I found that Artemis was calling. </p><p>"Hey," I greeted, answering the call. </p><p>"Hey," my goddess responded. "Are you busy?" </p><p>"No, why?" I asked. "I need to talk to you about the meeting yesterday," she explained, abruptly hanging up. </p><p>I sighed and put it down, practically jumping out of my skin at the doorbell. </p><p>Slowly, I got off the bed and stretched, eventually getting to the door. </p><p>I was mentally kicking myself in the butt after finding out it was the woman I'd just been hung up on by. </p><p>She slipped her shoes off and hugged me, kissing me lightly on the cheek. </p><p>I smiled, scratching the back of my neck. "Sorry I took so long to answer." </p><p>Artemis remained quiet, hugging me tightly. </p><p>I pulled her closer. "Alright, what's got you so happy?" </p><p>She bit her lip lightly before responding, as though trying to figure out what to say. </p><p>"During the council meeting, Styx mentioned that a lot of people had been making oaths,"' Artemis began. "It's becoming more difficult for her to keep track, so all oaths held for a millennia are removed." </p><p>"So, you don't have a maiden vow anymore?" I asked, confused. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>"Um," I responded intelligently. "Why is that important?" </p><p>"Because my hunters have been informed, and they have said they are fine with me dating so long as they know who he is and have questioned him thoroughly," Artemis explained. </p><p>"So you want me to meet your hunters?" I clarified. </p><p>My goddess nodded. "Unless you're too chicken to date me." </p><p>I shook my head rapidly. "Your hunters terrify me sometimes, but I think you're worth it." </p><p>She gave a brilliant smile, kissing my cheek again. "Let's go." </p><p>"Artemis," I said. "Are you sure you want to introduce me wearing my hoodie? They might get the wrong idea." </p><p>"Yes," she said. "They need to know I actually like you, so they can't kill you." </p><p>I took her hand in mine and we appeared at the hunters' campsite. </p><p>Artemis cleared her throat, immediately silencing the chatter that had erupted at our arrival. </p><p>She swallowed the lump in her throat. "So, as many of you know, this is Percy. He's also my boyfriend..." </p><p>A daughter of Apollo blessed with the ability to tell if someone was Iying moved to the front of the crowd. </p><p>And so the questions began. "Do you love her?" Phoebe asked. </p><p>"I don't know," I responded honestly. "We've been dating less than a month, and I don't think that's enough time to determine whether or not you love someone. Yes, I like her. I think Artemis is beautiful, intelligent, kind, and has a great personality, but we've only been dating for a month." </p><p>Artemis was hiding her face in my shoulder, but I could feel her smile. </p><p>"Have you ever had sex?" Atlanta questioned. "No," I responded curtly. </p><p>Artemis, not liking where the questioning was going, cleared her throat. "I have important matters to attend to on Olympus, so I'll be leaving you girls for the night." </p><p>In a flash, we were back in her palace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b> </p><p>"Important matters to attend to, huh?" Percy asked. </p><p>I shut him up quickly, pressing my lips to his. </p><p>My boyfriend pulled me closer, hands at my waist as we kissed. </p><p>Arms around his shoulders, I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging lightly as he took over. </p><p>Percy drew his lips from mine. "You sure you can't stay?" </p><p>"Yes. Important matters. There is another meeting I have to attend pertaining to the number of demigod children that have survived to adulthood and how it is declining," I explained. </p><p>He nodded, kissing me lightly on the cheek. </p><p>"Don't fall asleep." </p><p>I smiled and left, appearing in my throne. </p><p>The meeting was one of the most boring I had attended in all the time I had been part of the council. </p><p>When it came to an end, Aphrodite came over to talk to me. "So, who is he?" </p><p>"Who is who?" I asked. </p><p>"Your boyfriend," the goddess replied flatly. "Your lips are swollen as though you've made out with someone recently and you're smiling more. Don't try to deter me by saying it could be a girl, because if that were true such occurrences would have begun long before your vows were removed." </p><p>I snorted. "Still not telling you." </p><p>"Why?" She asked. "It's not like you'll get in trouble for it." </p><p>"I like to keep my private life private. Who I am dating does not concern you," I said sternly. </p><p>"I'll seduce Apollo during the next council meeting if you don't tell me," the love goddess threatened. </p><p>"That's gross, but it doesn't really change anything," I rebuked. </p><p>"I'll seduce your boyfriend when I find him then," Aphrodite attempted. </p><p>"Not going to work," I stated. </p><p>"You seem rather confident of that, Artemis," she hinted. "You haven't had sex with him, have you?" </p><p>I felt myself blush at the idea of committing such acts with Percy. "No." </p><p>"The rest of the council doesn't know that," Aphrodite threatened. </p><p>I sighed, pulling out my phone. "Give me a minute." </p><p>I texted Percy, informing him of the <br/>situation. </p><p>There was a flash, and I felt strong arms wrapping around my midsection. </p><p>"Hey," he greeted. I bit my lip. "Hey." </p><p>"You're kidding, right?" Aphrodite asked. "I haven't even gotten to peg him yet!" </p><p>"And you never will," Percy added. </p><p>The goddess's irises flashed pink. "Perseus, you will sleep with me." </p><p>My boyfriend fell back with a thud. </p><p>"What did you do to him?" I demanded, kneeling down by him. </p><p>"I only used charmspeak on him," she replied innocently. </p><p>I shot her a glare, transporting Percy and myself to my palace. </p><p>Percy was still passed out, but now he was on my bed. </p><p>Running through possible charms and illnesses, I decided it would be best to just let him rest for now. Apollo certainly wouldn't want to help him, but I knew some healing tricks too. </p><p>I summoned bowls of ambrosia, nectar, and warm water, snagging a couple of washcloths from the bathroom. </p><p>Percy's pulse was normal, and it looked as though he was sleeping. His skin was freezing though. </p><p>I pulled the blanket up and soaked a cloth in warm water. </p><p>Scanning the bookshelf, I grabbed the Encyclopedia of Magical and Godly Illnesses; Their Cures, Causes, and other Facts. </p><p>This would take a while. </p><p>Flipping through the pages, I found a 'Search By Symptom' chart. </p><p>Pages 160-214, 371-521, and 789-853. Wonderful. </p><p>And that was just possible illnesses related to passing out and cold skin. </p><p>I started going through the chapters, making note of the illnesses that only had the aforementioned symptoms. </p><p>When that was complete, I was left with 27 possible illnesses. </p><p>27 is still a lot, but I'll take it over the hundreds of options there had been before slimming it down. </p><p>I read through the information on the illnesses and made a list of remedies from most common to least and most effective to least. </p><p>I ground a paste out of the ambrosia and mixed it with a small amount of nectar, causing the substance to have a plasmalike consistency. </p><p>Smearing some of the concoction over his face was supposed to be the most common and effective of the cures, but it was also said to take a bit longer than others. </p><p>It was late, and I was getting tired. I didn't want to risk something happening while I was asleep in another room, so I decided I would share a bed with the passed out man I'd been tending to. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up with this weird, icky crap on my face. </p><p>More importantly, I woke up next to Artemis. </p><p>She was fast asleep, and quite beautiful. </p><p>Attempting not to wake her, I slipped out of the bed and to the bathroom to wash the icky crap off my face. </p><p>I got some in my mouth, and for some reason, it tasted like my mom's blue cookies. </p><p>I showered and changed into clean clothing an old shirt and sweats before returning to find Artemis still asleep. </p><p>My girlfriend made a sound of discomfort, after which I retook my spot on the bed. </p><p>The goddess quickly made herself comfortable, nuzzling closer, shifting slightly, and pulling the blanket up. </p><p>I drifted back off into sleep, no dreams to disturb me. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up in Percy's arms, warm and comfortable. </p><p>His paste mask was gone. I touched my boyfriend's cheek, and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, beautiful." </p><p>I couldn't help but blush despite the cheesiness. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" I asked. </p><p>"I'm a bit tired," he replied. "Kind of sore, but other than that I'm fine." </p><p>I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good." </p><p>Percy held me tightly. Not trying to deepen the kiss or anything like that, but just to hold me. </p><p>He pecked my cheek. "Thank you for looking after me." </p><p>I blushed. "Do you know what happened?" </p><p>"Yes," he replied. "Aphrodite wanted to sleep with me, I said no, she tried to use charmspeak, and I passed out." </p><p>My boyfriend pulled me close, tugging the blanket so it was snug around us. </p><p>I looked over at the clock. "It's late. We should go back to sleep." </p><p>Percy cleared his throat. "Should, um, should I leave?" </p><p>"No," I replied, closing my eyes. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up pretty early, at about four in the morning. </p><p>Artemis was still asleep, but I could tell she was having some kind of dream. </p><p>As closed my eyes, I heard my girlfriend moan. </p><p>Artemis, the virgin goddess. Moaning. </p><p>Then her moan turned into words. </p><p>The only one I was able to catch was my name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I laid shirtless underneath my lover, his lips causing trails of fiery pleasure to erupt on my skin. </p>
<p>I moaned as his hands caressed me, bringing forth a primal feeling that had been buried deep inside me. </p>
<p>Percy skillfully unclasped my bra, admiring my topless form before he kissed me. </p>
<p>He touched me in ways I had never been touched, eliciting moan after moan. </p>
<p>Everything was hazy, the pleasure inhibiting my ability to focus. </p>
<p>My remaining clothing was stripped from me and Percy continued to kiss, caress, and pleasure me. </p>
<p>"Do you want me to make love to you, Artemis?" Percy asked huskily. </p>
<p>I moaned in response, nodding slowly as he undid his pants. </p>
<p>My eyes flew open, and I sucked in a deep breath. </p>
<p>My boyfriend rolled over, nuzzling my neck. "Good morning, sleepyhead." </p>
<p>I remained silent, trying to push the dream out of my head. </p>
<p>Percy touched my cheek. "What's the matter, Artemis?" </p>
<p>I bit my lip, conflicted on whether or not I should tell him. "Weird dream." </p>
<p>He kissed my temple. "I've got you, Arty." </p>
<p>"I know," I murmured. </p>
<p>"How does breakfast sound?" My boyfriend asked. </p>
<p>I kissed his cheek. "Good." </p>
<p>"I'll get started on that while you wake up," Percy decided as he got out of bed. </p>
<p>I stretched, stumbling to the bathroom for a quick shower. </p>
<p>I turned the faucet, allowing the water to warm up as I undressed. </p>
<p>Stepping into the warm water's path, I sighed as it cascaded down my naked form. </p>
<p>After a quick clean, I got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around myself as I went to grab clothing. </p>
<p>In hindsight, what took place afterwards wouldn't have happened if I had just closed the door. </p>
<p>I was clad in undergarments, about to put on a shirt when he walked in. </p>
<p>What I found to be the most shocking thing is when he turned to face the wall and started apologizing. </p>
<p>I sighed and finished getting dressed, turning my attention to my boyfriend. </p>
<p>His eyes were closed, and his hands were balled up in fists tight enough that his knuckles turned white.</p>
<p>I took one of his hands in mine, massaging it until Percy relaxed his hand and held mine. </p>
<p>My boyfriend still had his eyes closed and I laughed a little. </p>
<p>Standing on my toes, I kissed him lightly on the lips. </p>
<p>Percy relaxed much more, pulling me into a hug. </p>
<p>I pulled out of the kiss, resting my head on his shoulder. "You're forgiven, Percy. I forgot to close the door." </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>With breakfast finished, Artemis wanted to cuddle. </p>
<p>I smiled, always up for hugs from my goddess. </p>
<p>"Percy," she murmured. "The dream I had last night..." </p>
<p>I kissed the space behind her ear. "What about it?" </p>
<p>Artemis bit her lip. "My dream...was about having sex with you." </p>
<p>"Oh," I said softly. "Do you...do you want that?" </p>
<p>"I don't know," she replied. "It was...it felt..." </p>
<p>My girlfriend was searching for the right words. </p>
<p>I kissed her cheek. "I really like you, Artemis. I want you to be comfortable, and I want this, us, to last. I'm okay with whatever pace you want to go." </p>
<p>Artemis closed her eyes. "I really like you too." </p>
<p>As always, Iris Messages just had to appear at the worst of times. </p>
<p>Like when Artemis was straddling me and we were making out on the couch. </p>
<p>The worst part was that we didn't notice until Athena cleared her throat. </p>
<p>Artemis sorta just slid down the couch until she was out of the view of the Iris Message. </p>
<p>"So, um, what were you going to say, Lady Athena?" I asked. </p>
<p>"I was planning to speak to my sister," the goddess said pointedly. "But it seems she still gets flustered when seen enjoying the art she has unfortunately staked claim to." </p>
<p>"Uh, what art?" I asked. </p>
<p>"You," Athena replied, cutting off the message. </p>
<p>I turned to Artemis, who had been standing in the doorway. "What does that mean?" My girlfriend sat next to me on the couch, resting her head against my shoulder. "She thinks you're hot." </p>
<p>I could almost feel the jealousy radiating off my goddess. </p>
<p>I wrinkled my nose. "My ex's mom thinks I'm hot. That's not disturbing." </p>
<p>Artemis took a moment to process what I said. "Sometimes I forget you have a reputation for being a sarcastic ass." </p>
<p>"Well, I'm your sarcastic ass," I replied. </p>
<p>She snorted in response. </p>
<p>I cleared my throat. "So, um, my mom invited me over for dinner, and I was wondering if you'd like to meet my family." </p>
<p>Artemis looked up at me for a moment before nodding. "We have been dating for a few months now. I suppose it is about time." </p>
<p>I looked over at the clock. "We should probably start getting ready." </p>
<p>My girlfriend kissed my cheek before getting up to change into something other than pyjamas. </p>
<p>I somehow got the feeling she would still be wearing my hoodie. </p>
<p>Sure enough, she walked out of her room in dark jeans and my hoodie. </p>
<p>I slipped on black cargo pants and a long-sleeved shirt, hugging my girlfriend from behind when I returned to the living room. </p>
<p>Artemis smiled and kissed me, fingers running through my already messy hair. </p>
<p>When my goddess broke the kiss, she rested her chin on my shoulder, looking up at me. "I like you." </p>
<p>"I like you too," I replied. </p>
<p>My girlfriend took my hand. "Let's go." </p>
<p>I kissed her cheek and we stepped outside. </p>
<p>On the walk to the elevator, several gods and goddesses stopped and stared. </p>
<p>A little boy with a poster and a pen came up to me. </p>
<p>The poster was of the Heroes of Olympus, which I qualified as. </p>
<p>"Mr Jackson," the little boy addressed politely. "Can you sign this for me?" </p>
<p>I smiled and nodded, taking the pen and giving my most legible scrawl. </p>
<p>The little boy ran back to his mother, and Artemis squeezed my hand. </p>
<p>I kissed her cheek and we continued to walk. </p>
<p>We passed several fountains and many more people before getting to the elevator, which was inconveniently far away from the rest of Olympus. </p>
<p>About five minutes from my mom's <br/>apartment, it started pouring. </p>
<p>Artemis just leaned into me, and the water missed us. </p>
<p>While waiting for the crosswalk light, I did one of the most cliche things; kissing her in the rain. </p>
<p>We made it to the apartment building and up to the right floor, where I rang the doorbell and stood back. </p>
<p>As always, I was met with a bone-crushing hug from my mother, who I was now taller than. </p>
<p>My mother stepped back and looked over at Artemis. "You must be Percy's girlfriend! Hi, I'm Sally, it's nice to meet you." </p>
<p>Artemis smiled, going to shake my mom's hand but surprised when she got a hug instead. </p>
<p>My girlfriend and Step-father were introduced to one another and shook hands. </p>
<p>We sat down at the table, and as the lasagna was passed around my mom began to talk. "So, how long have you two been together?" </p>
<p>"About six months," I replied. </p>
<p>"Where's your family from, Artemis?" My mother asked. </p>
<p>My goddess looked at her strangely for a moment before responding, "My family originated in Greece, but we've been living in the United States for a while now." </p>
<p>"Oh," Paul said, figuring it out. "You're that Artemis." </p>
<p>Mom chuckled a bit, and we continued with dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>With dinner finished, Percy and I returned to my palace. </p><p>"So, uh," my boyfriend fumbled. </p><p>"Are you staying the night?" I asked. </p><p>He swallowed. "Do you want me to?" </p><p>"Why do you think I asked, fish boy?" I teased. </p><p>Percy pulled me into a hug. "I'd love to." </p><p>My boyfriend kissed my cheek, nuzzling into my neck. </p><p>I bit my lip. "So what do you want to do?" </p><p>"Any and everything with you," he replied cheekily. </p><p>Sighing, I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips to his ear. "I was thinking of something we'd be in bed for." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Artemis was straddling me, grinding against my boner as we entered another round of tonsil tennis. </p><p>We probably wouldn't actually have sex per se, but foreplay was definitely happening. </p><p>I rolled so my goddess was underneath me, hands pinned above her head. </p><p>She began to moan softly as my lips glided down along her neck. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Third PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Artemis was straddling Percy again, allowing his hands to venture up her chest as her shirt rode up. </p><p>Her shirt came off easily, as did her other clothing. </p><p>The same was true for Percy, though the goddess was more hesitant and took longer to undress her lover. </p><p>No, they weren't fully naked, but not far from it either. </p><p>Hands pinned above her head, Artemis writhed in pleasure as Percy's lips explored her chest. </p><p>The dampness of the goddess caught his attention, and he soon began tracing a finger down toward that area. </p><p>Artemis, in the sea of sensations she was experiencing for the first time, shivered and moaned as her body was ravaged. </p><p>Percy slid a single finger into her tight, warm area. </p><p>His lover arched her back, releasing a low moan as he began sliding the finger in and out. </p><p>From her reaction, the god wondered how she would react when they had sex. </p><p>Artemis dug her nails into her boyfriend's back, moaning softly into her lover's ear as he continued to pump. </p><p>Minutes passed, and the goddess quickly found herself barraged by the incredible sensation of an orgasm. When the phenomenon of the virgin goddess's first orgasm finished, she laid in bed with her lover, savouring the feeling. </p><p>Percy pulled the covers up, holding his Artemis close as they drifted off. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I awoke much later than usual, though also feeling much better than usual. </p><p>Much more relaxed. Percy was still asleep, so I decided to give him what he had given me last night, or at <br/>least try. </p><p>I began whispering naughty things in his ear, stroking his hardened member. </p><p>My boyfriend began to groan, and I stopped teasing him. </p><p>"Sit up," I commanded. </p><p>Percy obeyed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. </p><p>I kneeled down in front of my lover and began to suck on his tip. </p><p>My boyfriend put his hand on the back of my head, groaning and gripping my hair as I went deeper. </p><p>Most of the way down, I had to push back my gag reflex. </p><p>Once I had managed to get all of his shaft either in my mouth or down my throat, I began bobbing up and down. </p><p>Percy groaned, blowing his load in my mouth after a minute or two. </p><p>Lazily, we showered and dressed, returning to the bed. </p><p>"Satisfied?" I asked. </p><p>"Very," he replied. "I'm just a bit shocked you wanted to go this far in one night." </p><p>I nibbled at his ear a little, understanding these actions were a buildup of all the lust I hadn't acted on when my maiden vow was in place. </p><p>A high pitched clap of thunder signified a meeting, and I groaned in sorrow. </p><p>Percy kissed my cheek. "I'm going to make cookies while you're at the meeting. Just think of the cookies." </p><p>I smiled and appeared at the meeting, thinking of the cookies as father blabbed on and on about something or other relating to monsters. </p><p>With the meeting complete, Aphrodite came to bug me. "So, how's life with a boyfriend?" </p><p>I shrugged. </p><p>Aphrodite went on and on about the most random of things until I asked a question. "What's the average length of male genitalia when erect?" </p><p>She coughed. "What? Oh, you're asking what size dick is normal." </p><p>The goddess thought for a moment. "Well, if it's anything below five inches, he needs an incredible personality. If it's six or seven, he's about average by demigod standards. If it's eight to ten inches, he's about average by godly standards. If he's eleven inches or above, you should worship that dick." </p><p>I coughed, thinking of where it landed. Percy was very well endowed. </p><p>After I had warded off many more questions from Aphrodite, I returned to my palace, where Percy was waiting with freshly baked cookies. </p><p>My boyfriend hugged me tightly. "How was your meeting?" </p><p>"It was good," I replied, resting my head on his chest. </p><p>Percy kissed my cheek. "Cookie?" </p><p>I took one and bit into it, shocked at the incredible flavour of it. </p><p>"It's my mom's recipe. Blue cookies are the best," he remarked. </p><p>I smiled between mouthfuls. "I might decide to keep you." </p><p>My lover took the plate of cookies and moved to the couch. </p><p>I joined him, curling up against his side and resting my head in the crook of his neck. </p><p>Feasting on blue cookies, I listened to him go on and on about how humans were going to make fish go extinct. </p><p>He talked through fish, sea life, animals, nature, beauty, and started talking about me. </p><p>I kissed his cheek, blushing at the mention of everything he liked about me. "...you're this strong, beautiful woman. You can be unpredictable sometimes, and that can be exciting. Last night, for instance, was a bit of a leap in sexual interaction, but you still enjoyed it. You have all this stuff you have to do, and I can't even imagine how you manage it all..." </p><p>Leaning in, I kissed my boyfriend. He held me tightly, nuzzling my ear. </p><p>"Artemis," Percy started. "I like you. A lot. I don't even know if it's still classified as like and not something more." </p><p>"Something more?" I asked. </p><p>"Artemis," My boyfriend said in a hushed tone. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too," I replied immediately, as though it were a reflex. </p><p>At this point, I was over the moon, er, myself, at hearing this. </p><p>Percy loved me. He wanted me. </p><p>And I loved him back. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>She loved me too. </p><p>I grinned brighter, chuckling as I brushed out Blackjack's mane. </p><p>"No, man, we can't get doughnuts," I said before the Pegasus asked. </p><p>Setting down the brush, I heard a prayer from my special someone. </p><p>Blackjack neighed as I mounted him, and we kicked off, flying out of over Olympus. I spotted my Artemis on the edge of Olympus, six hundred floors above the ground. </p><p>She was pushed. </p><p>I dove off Blackjack in an attempt to catch up to my girlfriend. </p><p>Assuming a diver's position, I cut through the air and quickly caught up with my lover. </p><p>I grabbed onto my Artemis, holding her against me as I forced water into a cushion. </p><p>Our fall, though broken by the water, still hurt quite a bit. </p><p>Things were a bit hazy, and I wasn't able to think very clearly, but my girlfriend took me home and gave me some nectar. </p><p>She kissed my cheek. "Thanks for catching me." </p><p>I hugged Artemis, resting my head on hers. "I love you." </p><p>My girlfriend kissed me again, seemingly very content. "I love you too." </p><p>As my head cleared up, the obvious question popped into my head. "Arty, why were you falling?" </p><p>She sighed. "Aphrodite informed the council of our relationship, and they somehow came up with the idea that if I jumped off Olympus and you caught me then you really did love me." I pouted. "You could have gotten hurt." </p><p>Artemis sighed, smiling a little. She tilted her head toward mine, and our lips connected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I was back with my hunters, preying upon the rather large assembly of monsters near the Canadian border. </p><p>A few months had passed since the whole "Falling off Olympus" debacle, and Percy was still a loving boyfriend. </p><p>I sighed and focused. This was an important mission, and I hadn't been able to contact him in weeks. </p><p>There was movement, and I sprinted after the fleeing monsters, leaving my hunters to handle the ones locked in battle. </p><p>The monsters believed themselves safe after a few miles' distance, but they didn't know who they were being followed by. </p><p>I scaled a tree and nocked an arrow. </p><p>With careful aim, skill, and practice, I managed to skewer three monsters with a single arrow. </p><p>A dracaena that seemed to be leading the group motioned for them to run, and I took my time picking them off. </p><p>Was it a bit sadistic to be torturing the monsters like that? Probably, but they had eaten, disembowelled, gutted, sacrificed, or otherwise harmed several demigods. </p><p>As I killed the last monster, I sensed <br/>another immortal appear nearby and use a substantial amount of what power they had. </p><p>I jumped from tree to tree until I found the source. </p><p>The goddess Khione was getting rather friendly with my boyfriend. </p><p>I felt this awful rage build up in my chest, my mind immediately going to the probability that he was somehow being forced into this. </p><p>Another arrow nocked, drawn, and fired, I found the problem. </p><p>She had frozen Percy. </p><p>I leapt from the tree, landing in front of my lover. </p><p>I raised my hand to his cheek, and he began thawing. </p><p>Rather quickly, the god was completely thawed. I assumed his being a Poseidon spawn made it easier for him or sped the process. </p><p>Percy started speaking quickly. "Hi Artemis, I know you've probably got questions and things to say, but right now I need to get Dominic from the tree." </p><p>He rocketed off to a nearby tree and climbed it with ease, retrieving a small boy that seemed to be about five or six. </p><p>"I'm going to drop him off at Camp Jupiter," my boyfriend explained quickly. "Hopefully I'll see you back at the palace later." </p><p>I sighed and tracked down my hunters, seeing that their task was complete and none had been harmed. </p><p>I replaced broken equipment and warned them of an incoming blizzard, giving my recommended route to avoid it. </p><p>What seemed like hours later, I returned to my palace. </p><p>It wasn't really my palace anymore, though. Percy and I had been living together for two months before I began hunting the large group of monsters. </p><p>My boyfriend was standing in the foyer. Something seemed off, but I pushed the thought away. "Welcome home, Artemis." </p><p>Quickly, I walked up to him and claimed a hug. </p><p>He kissed me lightly. "I missed you." </p><p>I returned the motion, closing my eyes as he took over. </p><p>Percy smelled strange. </p><p>I pulled away. "What's your favourite colour?" </p><p>"Silver, like my favourite lady, of course," he replied. </p><p>I froze, and whatever was impersonating my boyfriend sneered. </p><p>We appeared in Alaska, rendering me powerless. </p><p>Worse, what strength I had seemed to be leaving me. </p><p>"Now," The impersonator hissed. "Let's have some fun while we wait for the master." </p><p>I may have been losing strength, but I was still the goddess of the hunt. Millennia of hunting had made me incredibly strong, even without my powers. </p><p>Unsheathing the knife in my boot, I made quick work of my captor. </p><p>"Shame," I heard from behind. "I rather liked that servant." </p><p>Orion. </p><p>I quickly threw the knife, impaling his thigh. </p><p>"I see," he grunted. "Your attitude toward me has not changed." </p><p>The man snapped his fingers, closing the wound. "I will still have my way with you, princess." </p><p>I paled slightly, aware that he could easily overpower me within a few days of my strength being drained. </p><p>Whatever was draining me increased its power hundredfold, and Orion chuckled. "Ah, yes. I should be powerful enough to take over Olympus soon." </p><p>I fell to my knees, lacking the strength to stand. </p><p>The hunter smirked, stepping forward as he began to unbuckle his pants. "Well, if you insist on going that fast..." </p><p>"No," I said firmly. </p><p>"No?" Orion asked, picking me up by the throat. "You do not wish to please your new master?" </p><p>"You...can't," I gasped as he squeezed. </p><p>"And why not? I clearly have the advantage. I could do whatever I wanted to you right now," The immortal sneered. </p><p>"I'm...pregnant," I choked. </p><p>"Well," Orion cleared his throat, setting me down. "That changes things. I'll raise the child with you and take over Olympus after making a few more with you." </p><p>I was repulsed by the thought, and he could clearly see that. </p><p>"How long have you been with child?" He asked. </p><p>I coughed. "Five weeks. A little before my hunt began. Percy is the father." </p><p>Orion changed to look like Percy. "Does this make you feel better?" </p><p>"No," I responded venomously. "Where is he?" </p><p>He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He'll never find you." </p><p>I stepped back as the man advanced. "What do you want?" </p><p>Orion backed me into a corner. "I think you know. Don't worry. I'll wait until you have birthed the child to have my way with you." I was taken to a bedroom and chained to the bed. "I hope you understand what happens if you misbehave." </p><p>He left, and shortly after some of his servants arrived. </p><p>The man began to undress. "Master will be rather upset if he finds out about this, so you'd better not say anything," The servant threatened. </p><p>I kicked and thrashed as best I could, keeping him away. </p><p>Percy quickly sent the servant's head rolling and started working at my chains. </p><p>Or at least he looked like Percy. </p><p>"How long have I been pregnant?" I asked. </p><p>"Five weeks," Orion replied, still in Percy's form. </p><p>I sighed. </p><p>Orion took me to another room, likely his, and continued acting as though he was Percy. </p><p>"Babe, I don't know how, but we're stuck here. I just wanna tell you that I think you're gorgeous and I'm in love with you, and I know that's a big step, but it's true. I have to work with them, and then maybe they'll let us out," Orion tried to explain as Percy, failing miserably. </p><p>I escaped to the bathroom, and with my hands-free, I took my phone from the back pocket of my hunting pants. Men were so stupid sometimes. </p><p>I texted Percy, and within minutes there was yelling from outside. </p><p>My lover found me sitting in the bathtub, curtain drawn as I waited. </p><p>I smiled. "How long have I been pregnant?" </p><p>"We haven't had sex yet," Percy replied. "You can't be pregnant." </p><p>I stood up and followed him up to the roof, explaining what had occurred. </p><p>"You're limping," Percy pointed out. </p><p>Without being allowed to complain, my boyfriend picked me off the ground and carried me to Blackjack. </p><p>I mounted the Pegasus, leaning back <br/>against my lover as we kicked off. </p><p>As we crossed the border into Canada, Percy kissed the back of my ear. "Feeling a little better?" </p><p>I nodded, closing my eyes. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Artemis drifted off, and I flashed us back to the palace. "Moon," I whispered. "We're home." </p><p>She yawned and made her way to the shower while I changed the sheets. </p><p>Don't get me wrong. I loved her, but she doesn't need to see how much I've been missing her. </p><p>After about a half-hour, Artemis came out in a bra and panties. </p><p>I kissed her cheek and quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower and make a soundproof water lining around it. </p><p>Sometimes having a sexy girlfriend was difficult. </p><p>"Percy," she called. "Save some of that for me."</p><p>When I was clean, I stepped out and dried off. </p><p>After clothing myself, I stepped out to find Artemis playing with a rather familiar and almost empty bottle of lotion. "Miss me?" </p><p>I felt myself blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>Artemis stepped close, nipping at my ear. "No need to be embarrassed. I missed you too. Only fingers though." </p><p>She snapped her fingers, and the bottle of lotion turned into a bottle of massage oil. "Would you mind?" </p><p>"Not at all," I replied. </p><p>"Anything you'd like me to do?" My girlfriend asked seductively. </p><p>I produced a blindfold. "Wear this." </p><p>She obeyed, putting it on and laying down on the bed. </p><p>I began the massage, dripping the hot oil in just the right places. </p><p>A soft moan escaped my lover as my hands roamed. </p><p>Aware that we were both horny and not wanting to waste a good thing, I finished the massage quickly and removed her blindfold. </p><p>Artemis stood, stopping very close to me. "It seems I'm a little overdressed." </p><p>I unclasped her bra and just stood there for a moment, admiring her breasts before I snapped out of it and relieved her of the panties. </p><p>"How much did you miss me while I was gone?" My girlfriend asked. </p><p>"Well," I groaned, sitting next to her as her hands wandered to my member. "Remember that bottle of lotion?" </p><p>Artemis licked the tip. "Yes." </p><p>I groaned again, my hands going to the back of her head as she took me into her mouth, swirling, sucking, and bobbing. </p><p>"That was my tenth," I finished, both verbally and sexually. </p><p>My lover swallowed the cum, summoning ambrosia. "You're not getting off that easy tonight." </p><p>I consumed the godly food and kissed her. </p><p>My goddess moaned from underneath me, raking her nails across my back as I marked her. </p><p>"Gods, Percy," she gasped. "Just-just do it already!" </p><p>So I did. </p><p>Artemis bit hard into my neck, slowly adjusting to the size. </p><p>I began to thrust, and she began to moan. </p><p>I felt the muscles of her tight warmth contract, and a gush of warm, sweet fluid shortly after. </p><p>Artemis looked as though she were in Elysium, continuing to sound out her pleasure as I made love to her. </p><p>Sooner rather than later, I came. </p><p>My goddess kissed me, more than satisfied with the night's activities. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up not long after nine, stretching and claiming the boxers and shirt my boyfriend would have been wearing. </p><p>The switch on the nectar pot seemed to be connected to Percy. </p><p>He groggily entered the kitchen in sweats, hugging me from behind and planting kisses along my neck. "Good morning, love." </p><p>I turned around and kissed him, absentmindedly tracing his abs. </p><p>"I'm sorry about last night," Percy apologized. </p><p>"For what?" I asked. "I rather enjoyed last night." </p><p>He chuckled. "I can tell. But I should have checked on you before moving onto menial things like our sexual interactions and-" </p><p>"Percy," I cut him off. "I love you, and you love me too. I understand that you love me, and you don't need to be extremely correct about those things. It's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine." </p><p>He nodded. "I love you." </p><p>I pecked his lips. "I love you too." </p><p>The pot buzzed, indicating the nectar was ready. </p><p>Cups of nectar in hand, we curled up on the couch and watched the news. </p><p>"What was your favourite thing about last night?" My lover enquired. </p><p>"Definitely the orgasm," I replied. </p><p>"Other than that, though," Percy continued. I blushed a little. "The blindfold." </p><p>"Why?" He asked teasingly. </p><p>I blushed deeper. "Because I could feel more, and because ...I like the feeling of...you...being in charge...in bed." </p><p>My boyfriend kissed at my neck. "Do you want that now?" </p><p>I sucked in a breath. "There's a council meeting tonight." </p><p>"It's not even ten yet, love," he remarked. "And you're horny." </p><p>Percy was right about that. </p><p>I kissed him. "I want to cuddle, though touching isn't out of the picture." </p><p>My boyfriend held me close. "I was wondering what the accepted amount of time to date is before marrying someone." </p><p>"Well, there isn't really an average on Olympus," I responded. "Most people get married immediately and cheat on one another." </p><p>"How long have we been dating?" My lover asked. </p><p>"Almost a year, but you already knew that," I guessed. </p><p>He kissed my cheek. "Yeah." I closed my eyes. "I love you, Percy." </p><p>"I love you too, Artemis," he replied. </p><p>My boyfriend kissed at my neck, holding me close with the blanket wrapped around us. </p><p>Using my powers, I changed what clothing I was wearing into sweats. </p><p>Percy nuzzled my neck. "Has the bloody beast returned'?" </p><p>"Not quite," I responded with my head on his chest. </p><p>"I have an incoming Iris-Message from an unknown source," my boyfriend informed me. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>"Accept it," she said. </p><p>I turned away immediately when seeing what it was. </p><p>"Have some dignity, Aphrodite," I muttered. </p><p>Artemis swiped through the message, the mood ruined. </p><p>My phone buzzed, some explicit images appearing. </p><p>I handed the phone to my goddess. "I'm going to go wash my eyes while you deal with this." </p><p>She pecked my lips. "Good boy." </p><p>I came to the realization that washing my eyes would not remove the memory. </p><p>"Artemis," I began. "Can you cast a spell to remove the last fifteen minutes of my memory?" </p><p>She nodded. "You're going to have a headache for a while, and you're going to lose consciousness." </p><p>"Okay," I replied. "I just want that image out of my head." </p><p>My girlfriend muttered in Ancient Greek, and I passed out. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I flashed Percy to the bedroom, going to take a bath while he regained consciousness. </p><p>When the water was at the right temperature, I sunk into the tub, sighing at the warmth. </p><p>My lust resurfaced heavily, and I decided to please myself. </p><p>It was certainly nothing like what Percy could do to me, but he wasn't available at the moment. </p><p>After a few pumps of my finger, I began to moan softly, sinking lower and lower into the tub. </p><p>A few minutes later, my boyfriend stood over the tub. "Mind if I join?" </p><p>I blushed and sat up, biting my lip. </p><p>Percy sat down, pulling me on top of him. "No need to be embarrassed. I thought it was hot." </p><p>"You're here now, so I won't need to be worrying about that," I remarked. </p><p>With a quick thrust, my lover was inside me. </p><p>I gasped and moaned, adjusting to his size. "Gods, Percy. You're so big." </p><p>Straddling him, I began kissing my lover. </p><p>I tugged his hair as he held my waist, thrusting fast and hard. </p><p>My lover groaned as I came, walls tightening with the muscle spasm. </p><p>Percy continued to thrust, the pleasure increasing tenfold in my post-orgasm state. </p><p>He cupped my breasts, kneading and pinching and stimulating in so many other ways. "I don't believe I've given these enough attention." </p><p>My lover continued with this stimulation, and soon enough I came again. </p><p>Percy could see what the pleasure was doing to me. "Do you want me to stop?" </p><p>I moaned, biting my lip as he paused. "N-no. Not until you cum." </p><p>My boyfriend stood, holding my hands above my head against the bathroom wall, and resumed thrusting, </p><p>Yet again, I felt the wonderful sensation of an orgasm. </p><p>This time, Percy joined me in my bliss, groaning into my neck as he shot his load. </p><p>I wrapped my legs tightly around him, closing my eyes as he carried me to bed. "I'll wake you up before your meeting." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up around five in the evening and let my goddess rest. </p><p>I dressed and left clothes on the nightstand in case she felt like being lazy. </p><p>With some quick work, dinner was in the oven. </p><p>Artemis walked over in the sweats I had left out. </p><p>Yes, we're sweats people. </p><p>"Good evening," she murmured, hugging me. </p><p>I hugged back, kissing the top of her head. </p><p>"Good evening, beautiful." </p><p>The timer rang, indicating the food was ready. </p><p>Artemis kissed my cheek. "What did you make?" </p><p>"Pasta bake," I replied. "With your favourite cheese." </p><p>My goddess set the table quickly as I brought out the food. </p><p>We ate dinner, discussing peaceful nothings over the food. </p><p>Lightning struck in the distance. </p><p>"The meeting starts in five minutes," Artemis sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Like most, this meeting was extremely boring. </p><p>It took less than fifteen minutes for me to fall asleep. One, and I mean one thing out of everything that was discussed over the four hour period, was relevant to me. </p><p>The annual Olympic Picnic was tomorrow, and you were allowed to bring one guest. </p><p>After this announcement, the meeting was adjourned. </p><p>I walked out to the entrance to the throne room, finding my lover in wait. </p><p>We looped arms and Percy kissed my temple. "How was it?" </p><p>"Four hours of waiting for a minute of information," I complained. </p><p>"Was it important?" My boyfriend asked. </p><p>"There's a picnic tomorrow, and you're going as my date," I informed him. </p><p>We stopped in front of the palace, and Percy held the door for me. </p><p>Once inside, we kicked off our shoes. </p><p>Percy held me close. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too," I replied. </p><p>I took his hand and led my lover to the bedroom. </p><p>My boyfriend sat down, and I took a seat in his lap. </p><p>I felt his boner against my thigh. "Still thinking about earlier?" </p><p>"Not gonna lie," he said. "You're sexy as fuck." </p><p>A blush rose to my cheeks at the compliment. "Language." </p><p>Percy nipped at my ear and kissed my neck. </p><p>"This is what I get for finding a loyal man, huh?" I asked. </p><p>He nodded. "Not if you don't want to. Only as much as you want." </p><p>I kissed my lover's neck. "I guess you're lucky then." </p><p>My boyfriend looked at me strangely. </p><p>"Percy, you're the only one I've slept with. You're handsome, tall, kind, and sexually capable. All that lust I've pushed away for my vow is resurfacing now that I'm sexually active," I explained. "As my lover, I believe it's your job to deal with that." </p><p>My boyfriend carried me to the walk-in closet, to the very back where certain objects were hidden. </p><p>"I found this while you were on your hunt. Made sure nothing had been done to the toys. Disposed of any that had been manipulated," he informed. </p><p>I felt myself pushed against the closet wall, his lips on mine. </p><p>If any other man were to do this, I would have castrated him. </p><p>But this was Percy, so I kissed back. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Last night was incredible. Artemis was kinky and sexy and so amazing in bed. </p><p>It really doesn't matter, but it's a great bonus. </p><p>Artemis shifted, and I kissed the top of her head. "We should start getting dressed soon if we're going to make it on time." </p><p>My girlfriend pulled the blanket farther over her head. </p><p>"How would your family react if I proposed to you?" I asked. </p><p>My goddess yawned, sitting up. "I don't know." </p><p>I kissed her cheek. "What do you want for breakfast?" </p><p>"Make burritos," she said. "We can eat them on the way there." </p><p>My girlfriend, naked from the night before, wrapped the blanket around herself and went to the bathroom. </p><p>I chuckled and got dressed, heading to the kitchen. </p><p>I got out the needed ingredients; egg, sausage, sauce, cheese, salsa, and tortillas. </p><p>It doesn't sound that healthy, but Artemis likes them with a lot of egg. </p><p>After preparing the burrito, I packed them in foil. I had debated on whether or not should make multiple and decided on one big burrito. </p><p>My lover dressed in black jeans and my sweatshirt, which I guess was now her sweatshirt. </p><p>Artemis kissed my cheek. "Let's go." </p><p>I smiled as she wrapped her arm around mine, leaning against me and rambling about what the picnic would be like. </p><p>She picked her head up from my shoulder as we approached the other Olympians. </p><p>They looked at me a bit weird, likely wondering what in Tartarus it was that Artemis saw in me. </p><p>"I'm sure you all know Percy," my goddess said. "He's my boyfriend." </p><p>Hestia and Poseidon smiled at me, and I returned the gesture. </p><p>Some Olympians brought their lovers, while some expected to leave with one. </p><p>Zeus and Poseidon argued over the method of transportation for about a half-hour before deciding we would all take a luxury bus to wherever it was we were going. </p><p>I somehow got the feeling these guys didn't know what a picnic was. </p><p>We loaded onto the luxury bus, and Artemis claimed a hidden spot somewhere in the back of the bus. </p><p>It was strangely formatted and tricked out with enchantments. </p><p>My goddess, perched on the arm of the chair, indicated I should sit down. </p><p>Not long after the engine started, there was loud moaning from the bathroom. </p><p>Artemis hid her face in my chest at the realization that a couple was having sex in the bathroom. </p><p>Demeter approached us, smiling at my girlfriend. "So this is him?" </p><p>She nodded, blushing slightly. </p><p>The agriculture goddess sat down across from us, taking note of the little details. </p><p>Soon she was joined by Athena, Hestia, and so forth until I was being stared down by the majority of the female Olympians. </p><p>Artemis cleared her throat. "Really, now?" </p><p>"Would you rather the men be listening in on this conversation?" Athena refuted. </p><p>My goddess remained silent, starting to eat the burrito I had made earlier. </p><p>"I thought I was done with the interrogations," I remarked. </p><p>"That was almost a year ago," Artemis explained between bites of the burrito. </p><p>"We should get started soon if you don't want Aphrodite involved," Hera pointed out. "Swear you will tell the truth." </p><p>"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx that I will answer all questions I am asked within the next thirty minutes truthfully, so long as I have Artemis's permission," I swore. </p><p>"Do you love Artemis?" Hestia asked, starting off easy. </p><p>"Yes," I replied. </p><p>"Have you ever had sex?" Demeter asked. </p><p>"Yes," I repeated. </p><p>"Who have you had sex with?" Athena questioned. </p><p>"Artemis," I answered. </p><p>"How many times have you had sex with her and when was the most recent time?" Hera asked. </p><p>My goddess hesitated for a minute before nodding. </p><p>I cleared my throat. "Seventeen times. Last night to early this morning." </p><p>Artemis swallowed her bite of burrito. "Alright, I think that's enough of that topic." </p><p>"Why do you love her?" Hestia asked patiently. </p><p>I thought for a moment. "I can't really answer that question. There are so many things about her, and there isn't just one aspect of Artemis I could pick over any other." </p><p>"Name some," Hestia aided. </p><p>"She has an incredible personality. She's loyal, she's intelligent, she's a hard worker, and she's kind to those who deserve it," I listed. </p><p>"Have you thought about sleeping with other women since you began dating Artemis?" Hera questioned. </p><p>"No," I replied. "One of my domains is loyalty. I would never even think of cheating on her." </p><p>A half-eaten burrito was waved under my nose and I took a bite. </p><p>I did a good job this morning. It looked as though they had more questions, but Zeus informed everyone that we had arrived. </p><p>My goddess threw away the burrito wrapper as we piled out of the bus. </p><p>I looked around to see a water park, field, and trampoline park. </p><p>"I get the feeling we have different definitions of picnic," I muttered. </p><p>Artemis leaned in close, giving me the look. </p><p>I couldn't help but smile. "Where to first?" </p><p>She pecked my cheek. "How about the water park?" </p><p>I followed her into the area, which seemed to have been rented out for the occasion or something. </p><p>We flashed into swimsuits and looked around for a bit. </p><p>"The rocket slide looks fun," I pointed out. </p><p>We scaled the ladder quickly to get to the top of the ride. </p><p>Yes, ladder. Not stairs, but a ladder. </p><p>There were instructions to put on the provided nose plugs and industrial swimming goggles, as well as not to try moving around while in the ride. </p><p>I put on the proper equipment, stepped inside the capsule, and hit the button. </p><p>The glass panel opened in beneath me, and I was in a dead drop for almost a minute, unable to see, hear, or feel anything before I hit the water. </p><p>After that, I was sucked into a tube that spun around in several loops and shot me into the air, over what seemed to be the trampoline park. </p><p>I dove into the landing pool, making a large splash. </p><p>With the ride complete, I floated around the pool until Artemis shot out of the ride, only about a minute after me. </p><p>My goddess stood up in the pool, pushing her hair back. "That was fun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>I ducked under the water, swimming close and pulling her under with me. </p><p>I gestured for her to follow me into the tunnel I had found. </p><p>We hit an air pocket, removing the nose plugs and goggles. </p><p>"What is this place?" I asked rhetorically, not really expecting an answer. </p><p>"Not sure," my goddess replied. "Let's check it out." </p><p>I heard moaning and screaming from the distance and bolted toward it, Artemis quickly catching up to and out-running me. </p><p>She motioned for me to slow down, and we proceeded with caution. </p><p>My Artemis opened the door to the room that seemed to be the source of the noise, revealing something neither of us needed to see. </p><p>We quickly closed the door and ran back the way we came, not stopping until we were at the field, far from the water park. </p><p>"They could've put a sock on the doorknob or something," Artemis muttered, pressing her palms to her eyes. </p><p>"Yeah," I agreed. "Athena and Poseidon shacking up in some secret sex tunnel really wasn't something I needed to see." </p><p>There was shouting from behind us, and my girlfriend informed me that Dionysus was making her another unsuccessful attempt to court a goddess. </p><p>This time, Hestia. </p><p>I moved to intervene, but Artemis caught my hand. "She can take care of herself." </p><p>So we watched, and sure enough, Dionysus was sent flying toward the trampoline park. </p><p>"Good shot," I complimented. </p><p>Hestia cracked a grin that seemed to run in the family. "Practice makes perfect." </p><p>She noticed Artemis and I holding hands. "Are you happy together?" </p><p>"Yes," we replied, almost in unison. </p><p>"That's all that should matter, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Hestia advised. </p><p>My lover smiled, nodding. "Thank you." </p><p><b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b> </p><p>After that encounter, we made our way to the trampoline park, snagging some snacks from the vending machines outside the gates. </p><p>I took a bite out of the cookie my boyfriend was holding, and he pouted jokingly. </p><p>Looking around quickly, I gathered that there was nobody in our general vicinity. </p><p>"What?" Percy asked. "Did I do something?" </p><p>I shook my head. "Just checking for people before I kissed you." </p><p>My lover held my waist as I kissed him, my eyes fluttering close for a moment before I pulled away. </p><p>As we walked the rest of the way there, Percy cleared his throat. "I realized that your birthday occurred over your hunting expedition, so you didn't get a chance to celebrate." </p><p>I kissed his cheek. "I'm listening." </p><p>"I also came to the realization that our one year anniversary of dating is coming up soon," he said. </p><p>"Mmhmm," I agreed. </p><p>"I was wondering if you would like to go on a romantic cruise for both of them," Percy suggested. </p><p>I nodded, kissing his cheek. "That sounds like a great idea." </p><p>"When do you want to go?" My lover asked. </p><p>"A couple of days," I said. </p><p>"You didn't want to come here for the trampolines, did you?" My boyfriend asked. </p><p>I pulled him toward the bathroom. "Well, we're not allowed to leave the area yet..." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>So that's how we ended up having bathroom sex at her family picnic. The setting wasn't the best, but the sex was still great, and my Artemis still enjoyed herself. </p><p>It was darker now, and it was decided that everyone would meet up at the field for dinner. </p><p>As we were walking toward the group that had started to gather, Ares approached us. </p><p>"Hey, sweetheart," the god greeted Artemis. "What do you say we ditch this place? It'll be fun, and I'll show you a much better time than your guy." </p><p>My goddess gave him one look and snorted. "Do you see how much bigger his feet are than yours?" </p><p>I cracked up, and so did everyone else, who had apparently been listening. </p><p>Artemis curled up in my lap after I sat down, taking my hand into her own. </p><p>Nobody seemed to acknowledge that we'd had sex-if they knew at all it had occurred. </p><p>It was quite obvious others had, though, due to the backwards shirts, lipstick stains, and hickeys that seemed to be marking almost everyone.</p><p>With everyone distracted by food, I figured it was time to execute my plan. </p><p>I presented Artemis with an apple. Very traditional, but she still accepted. </p><p>And to get her point across, my goddess took a bite out of it. </p><p>Rings appeared on our fingers. </p><p>Everyone stared, as though appalled by our actions. </p><p>"You just...got married?" Aphrodite questioned. </p><p>Instead of dealing with her family's reaction, my wife decided we would go home. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I laid down with Percy, smiling wildly. </p><p>My husband kissed my hand. "I love you. You're mine. Nobody else can have you." </p><p>"I love you too," I replied. </p><p>"Don't worry about it," My lover assured me. </p><p>"Worry about what?" I asked. </p><p>"I asked your hunters for their blessing to marry you. They already know, and they seem happy for you," he clarified. </p><p>"Mmhmm," I sounded, resting my head on his shoulder. </p><p>"So, when did you want to go on that birthday anniversary honeymoon cruise?" Percy asked. </p><p>"As soon as possible," I replied. </p><p>"There's one departing tonight," he suggested. </p><p>My husband took one look at my reaction and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." </p><p>I nodded and sat up, my hand still in his. </p><p>Percy rose from the bed, pulling me into an embrace. </p><p>"This is crazy," I murmured. "Impulsive, abnormal, and improper." </p><p>"So?" He asked. </p><p>"I love it," I finished. </p><p>My lover smiled, kissing my temple. </p><p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>We boarded the ship, giving the attendant our tickets. </p><p>"Ah, honeymoon suite," she read. "Right this way, Mr Jackson." </p><p>As the attendant turned away to lead us to the suite, my wife gave her a bit of a glare. </p><p>"You're the only one for me," I murmured in her ear. </p><p>Artemis kissed my cheek, arm in mine. "I know." </p><p>She thanked the attendant and I opened the door for my lover to enter the suite. </p><p>The door closed, locking automatically. </p><p>Artemis kissed me, and I lost it. </p><p>I pushed her up against the wall and ravaged her lips. </p><p>My goddess moaned softly when I pulled away. </p><p>I took her hands in mine, kissing her gently this time. </p><p>"Not complaining," she murmured. "But why all the kissing?" </p><p>I shrugged. "Just felt like it." </p><p>"Percy," she murmured. "It's late. Let's get ready for bed." </p><p>I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower, taking in her intoxicating smile before she took hers. </p><p><b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b> </p><p>After I finished my shower, I joined Percy in bed. </p><p>"Sit up," I ordered. </p><p>My husband did as told, swinging his feet over the bed and looking at me. </p><p>I got down on my knees, slowly working his boxers off. "Earlier, you didn't get the opportunity to finish..." </p><p>My plan had been to give Percy head, and that would lead to sex. </p><p>He protested, saying it was degrading and all, so I didn't. </p><p>Realizing what my plan was, he apologized and told me that if I was horny I should just tell him. </p><p>I felt as though he was the one in the wrong, but I didn't bring it up. </p><p>My husband kissed the back of my ear. "Goodnight, love." </p><p>"Goodnight," I murmured. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up before Artemis and tried to make last night up to her. </p><p>I shifted to get out of bed, but my wife protested, apparently not asleep. </p><p>She rested her head on my chest, curling up next to me. </p><p>"What would you like for breakfast, Artemis?" I asked. </p><p>"Omelette," she murmured. "Hash browns, bacon, orange juice." </p><p>I reached over and dialled the room service, yes, the honeymoon suite had room service and ordered our breakfast. </p><p>Shortly afterwards, there was a knock on the door. </p><p>I slipped out of bed, threw on a bathrobe, and retrieved the food. </p><p>When I returned to the bed, my wife sat up. </p><p>"Food." </p><p>I chuckled and set the tray down on her lap, climbing back in bed next to her. </p><p>I kissed my wife's cheek, reaching over her lap to snag a piece of bacon. "Have I been forgiven?" </p><p>Artemis thought for a moment. "I suppose, though you'll have to make it up to me later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b> </p><p>After breakfast, we got dressed and went out to explore the ship. </p><p>My husband hugged me from behind, kissing my neck. "Mine." </p><p>I smiled, kissing his cheek. </p><p>He handed me a bottle of water that he'd gone to retrieve, claiming that he wanted to do things the long way because he loved me. </p><p>"There's a rock wall," I suggested. </p><p>Percy took my hand. "That sounds like fun. Lead the way, my lady." </p><p>We made our way to the rock wall and got in line. I leaned against his chest, inhaling his scent. </p><p>"What's on your mind?" He asked. </p><p>"Do you want kids?" I blurted. </p><p>He responded positively. </p><p>As we moved closer to the front of the line, a naughty idea crossed my mind. "Percy, why don't we make this a little more interesting?" </p><p>My husband cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>"A little bet," I continued. "The one with the fastest time chooses what we do tonight." </p><p>He nodded, and I wondered if he had forgotten I was the goddess of the hunt. </p><p>When it was my turn, I grabbed the harness and fastened it. The attendant checked it, finishing quickly under my husband's glare. </p><p>The timer began, and I scaled with ease. The first five feet were extremely simple, the following fifteen being just slightly more challenging, and the final ten being the section where I was required to pay a bit of attention, as half the grips were worn, loose, or just missing altogether. </p><p>I hit the buzzer, my time clocking at three minutes and twenty-seven seconds. </p><p>I removed my harness and looked around. </p><p>The rock wall ended at the restaurant. Percy swung himself over the top and hit the buzzer, clocking in at four minutes and thirty-nine seconds. </p><p>He pouted jokingly and walked over. </p><p>I kissed his cheek. </p><p>We sat down and gave the waiter our orders. </p><p>Percy took my hand, holding it from across the table, and I couldn't help but smile at the small gesture of affection. </p><p>The food arrived, and we ate peacefully. </p><p>"So," he started. "The whole kids thing. When do you want kids?" </p><p>"I don't know," I replied. "For gods, it's never really planned. It happens when it does, and families are never normal." </p><p>Percy nodded understandingly and stood. "There's a baby hippocampus caught in the ship's propellor blades. I'll be back in an hour." </p><p>I nodded, pushing away my empty plate and watching my husband dive over the railing and into the ocean. </p><p>It's a good thing the Mist is functioning properly. </p><p>Percy disappeared into the water and I returned to the suite. </p><p>I drew a bath and stripped, putting a bathrobe on the door and my phone by the tub. </p><p>I sighed as the warm water encased my body, a tingling sensation causing me to shiver. </p><p>There were several texts from my siblings, and I couldn't help but laugh. </p><p>Deciding to let Apollo suffer, I responded to Athena's texts. </p><p>Shortly after I told her I was alone, she called me. </p><p>"So, what exactly is Perseus doing?" Athena asked. </p><p>"He said there was a hippocampus stuck in the blades of the ship or something like that and that he would be back in about an hour, why?" I responded. </p><p>"Aren't you concerned he might have gone to see someone else?" My sister questioned. </p><p>"No," I replied. "Percy is the god of loyalty. It goes against both his domain and his fatal flaw to be unfaithful." </p><p>"You believe he really loves you?" Athena asked. </p><p>"Yes," I answered. </p><p>"How do you know?" The goddess continued. </p><p>"It's a combination of things," I explained. "He's kind to me in a way that's somehow different than anyone else. He's romantic, and he does simple things like hold my hand. There's so much more to it, but it really depends on the people." </p><p>Athena was silent, as though thinking. </p><p>"How are things with Poseidon going?" I changed the subject. </p><p>Athena coughed. "How did you...?" </p><p>"At the water park," I replied. "Percy and I were poking around and we found that tunnel system..." </p><p>It was almost as though I could feel her blushing through the phone. </p><p>"Oh," she said in a small voice. </p><p>"It was a brash thing to do for you," I remarked. "Almost everyone had sex, but I never would have expected you to. You must really like him." </p><p>"He's so kind to me," she defended. "He's romantic, sweet, a lot smarter than he acts, and I think he loves me." </p><p>"How long have you been seeing each other?" I asked. </p><p>"A little less than a century," Athena replied shyly. </p><p>"A century?" I hissed, trying not to shout. "How come you never told me?" </p><p>"I didn't know what you would think..." she trailed off. </p><p>I heard a male voice in the background. "Have fun," I teased, hanging up. </p><p>Setting my phone down, I got out of the tub and dried off, slipping on the <br/>bathrobe. </p><p>It had been an hour and a half, and Percy still wasn't back. </p><p>After another half hour, I got dressed and texted my husband. </p><p>His ringtone sounded from behind the door, and I opened it to find him standing there with a Moonlace flower. "Sorry, it took me so long. I had to find the hippocampus's family after I got him out, and that took a while." </p><p>I took the flower from his outstretched hand and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." </p><p>After I placed the flower in a bowl filled with water, my husband hugged me from behind. "Did you try a new shampoo?" </p><p>I smiled a little. "Yes. Do you like it?" </p><p>"It smells wonderful," he replied, kissing the back of my ear. </p><p>"Dinner is starting in the main lobby," I remarked. </p><p>Percy took my waist and kissed me passionately. </p><p>My arms went around his neck, fingers running through his hair as we kissed. </p><p>"I love you so much," he whispered. </p><p>"I love you too," I replied in a matching tone. </p><p>"So, you wanted to go to the dinner being hosted in the main lobby?" My husband asked. </p><p>"To start with," I replied mischievously. </p><p>Percy took my hand in his, and we went to the main lobby. </p><p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>I was carving into a steak and playing footsie with my wife as she dug into her fettuccine alfredo. </p><p>My goddess snagged a piece of my steak, and I responded by stealing a few strands of pasta. </p><p>With the much-enjoyed meal ending, we made our way out of the main lobby. </p><p>We stopped at the main deck, looking out on the moon and the stars. "It's beautiful," Artemis breathed. </p><p>I held my wife close. "It's nowhere near as beautiful as you." </p><p>She looked up at me lovingly, kissing me sweetly. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>We made it up to the suite fully clothed, but that's about how long the phase lasted. </p><p>My lips were on my lover's almost immediately after the door closed. </p><p>Percy's hands were at my waist quickly, holding me close as we kissed. "What do you want, Artemis?" </p><p>I bit my lip. "I...want you to...to make love to me." </p><p>"No need to be shy about it," he whispered. "I'm your husband. It's my job to satisfy your cravings." </p><p>I closed my eyes as he kissed me, his hands roaming my body. </p><p>Shortly thereafter, I found myself in my undergarments, straddling my lover. </p><p>Percy unclasped my bra and brought his mouth to my breast. </p><p>He fell backwards and rolled so I was underneath him as he sucked, licked, pinched, and massaged my breasts. </p><p>Heavily aroused at this point, I was <br/>moaning rather loudly as he continued to stimulate. </p><p>I bit my lip when I felt his finger brush against me. </p><p>"You're very wet," my husband remarked. "Need some help with that?" </p><p>I nodded, wanting nothing more at that moment than to feel the pleasures he could inflict upon me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Third PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy slid her dampened panties off, discarding them before dipping down to pleasure his wife even more. </p><p>Artemis wrapped her legs around his head, unable to control herself as her husband licked and sucked. </p><p>She gasped when he found her clit, gently stimulating and pleasuring. </p><p>The goddess orgasmed quickly, her fluids leaving a mark on the sheets. </p><p>Percy eased his wife back to laying down and positioned himself. </p><p>Artemis bit her lip, moaning softly as his tip teased her entrance. </p><p>The god kissed her neck. "Sensitive after that first orgasm?" </p><p>His wife nodded, moaning louder as he slowly inserted himself. </p><p>Percy kissed her again. "I'll be gentle." </p><p>At this point, he was fully sheathed inside of Artemis, who nodded for him to continue. </p><p>Her husband began to move, slowly at first but speeding up every few thrusts. </p><p>The goddess was moaning loudly now, ready to orgasm again. </p><p>Then it hit her. She all but screamed her lover's name as another orgasm coursed through her. </p><p>Percy, at this point on the edge as well, was set off by his wife, and shot his load. </p><p>Artemis shifted slightly, resting her head on her husband's chest as he pulled the covers up. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I was awoken in the morning by a kiss on my cheek. </p><p>"Good morning, beautiful," my husband greeted. </p><p>He paused, then bent down and whispered, "You're having naughty thoughts." </p><p>"They're not naughty thoughts, exactly," I replied. "Just a game I think you might like." </p><p>I sent him the idea and he cocked his brow. "For tonight." </p><p>My lover nodded, trying to hide his boner. </p><p>"I'm your wife, Percy," I scolded. "That's mine now." </p><p>He seemed a bit shocked by the sudden attitude change, but nodded. </p><p>"Besides," I reasoned. "The hard-on only shows that you think I'm sexy." </p><p>My husband nodded, and I felt his boner pressed against my back. </p><p>"We're going out for breakfast," I declared. "I might do something to your erection if you still have it after then." </p><p>He nodded and we got dressed. "Wear basketball shorts or sweatpants." </p><p>Percy obeyed, kissing at my neck when he was done. </p><p>While I was brushing my hair, he picked up my bra. "This isn't nearly large enough to hold your breast." </p><p>I sighed. "They're meant to support the breast, Percy. Not cover them completely." </p><p>Taking the undergarment from him, I put it on. My husband, seeing I was finding it difficult to clasp, did so for me. </p><p>I finished getting dressed and kissed his cheek. </p><p>We went down for breakfast, enjoying the varying menu they had in the mornings. </p><p>I was curled up next to Percy in a little corner booth, nibbling on what remained of my breakfast. </p><p>"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked. </p><p>I kissed his cheek. "You." </p><p>My husband gave me a light kiss. "Always good that you're happy." </p><p>The phone in my pocket buzzed and I sighed, looking to see what it was. </p><p>Percy took the electronic, smiling mischievously. "Have you been texting any boys? Is there a secret someone I should know about?" </p><p>I smacked his shoulder, and he just smiled at me, handing it back. "Apollo wants to know how things are going." </p><p>"I want to annoy him," I stated. "We're taking a picture." </p><p>My husband nodded, taking the phone from me and wrapping his free arm around my waist. I leaned into his chest, smiling as the picture was taken and sent. </p><p>There was no response after that. </p><p>Percy kissed my cheek. "The ship is docking in Hawaii for twelve hours." </p><p>I leaned against his chest. "Is that so?" </p><p>"I was thinking we could go visit the coral," he suggested. </p><p>I kissed my lover's jaw. "That sounds fantastic." </p><p>My husband lead me out to the back of the ship, which was surprisingly vacant. </p><p>He took my waist and leaned against the railing. "It looks nicer out here." </p><p>We plunged into the water, diving down past many types of sea life. </p><p>Percy held me close when a shark passed, knowing they made me uncomfortable. </p><p>As we sank to the seafloor, the coral came into view. </p><p>It was alive and colourful, fish swimming around in their own little worlds. </p><p>My lover motioned for me to follow him, and he began swimming. </p><p>I followed him to where there was a sunken fishing boat, with the sea creatures still trapped in the nets. </p><p>Without hesitation, I produced a knife and started helping Percy cut at the ropes. </p><p>After about fifteen minutes of this, we managed to free the fish. </p><p>Unfortunately for me, the fish seemed to have sharp fins and poisonous spikes. </p><p>My husband quickly scattered the fish, holding me close and using his power over water to heal the fresh cuts. "Are you alright?" </p><p>I nodded, leaning into the hug he was offering. "Just a bit tired." </p><p>Percy kissed my forehead, propelling us toward the dock. "We can go back to the suite if you want. It's not like we can't teleport wherever we want." </p><p>I shook my head. "I'm fine. I've been a bit tired all day from last night." </p><p>He held me close as we rose to the dock, dry, and warm. "If you feel ill, please just let me know." </p><p>I kissed his cheek as we emerged from the water, walking onto the beach. "I will. I promise." </p><p>Content with my response, Percy relaxed. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>There was a bumper car ride, and Artemis had never done bumper cars. </p><p>So really, it was required that we ride the bumper cars. </p><p>The first few times we ran into people, she had yelped, even screaming when one car bumped into us with unnecessary force. </p><p>I really didn't mind her reaction though. </p><p>Artemis was clearly awake, and she kept cuddling into my side. </p><p>We found ourselves in the corner, and she decided she wanted to try driving the little car. </p><p>After a minute or two, my wife got the hang of it. </p><p>In no time, we were slamming into the other cars with enough force to send a guy flying out of his vehicle. </p><p>A little after that, she decided she was done with that activity. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>After the bumper car incident that may or may not have been accidental, we left to see a few sites. </p><p>A woman took a couple of pictures for us near a valley, and they turned out great. </p><p>Percy squeezed my hand. "Hey, are you alright? You seem a bit distracted." </p><p>I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." </p><p>"Hey," he said. "I'm sorry. I should've checked to see the type of fish before trying to rescue them. I...I should've made sure you were safe before releasing them." </p><p>"It's alright," I replied. "You have a duty to the ocean and all that live inside it. It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known I was going to get stung." </p><p>Percy kissed my temple. "But I'm your husband. I have a duty to protect you, even though you're fully capable of doing it yourself. I love you, and even if it wasn't directly my fault you were injured, I still feel bad." </p><p>"Let's just go back to the ship," I compromised. "I'll rest, you'll get out of whatever mood you're in." </p><p>My lover kissed my cheek. "Okay." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Artemis was sleeping peacefully, curled up on the bed underneath the massive comforter. </p><p>I was taking a shower and telling myself to listen to my wife. </p><p>She was fine, just a bit tired. No need to be stressed. Nothing to worry about. </p><p>I turned off the water and stepped out, already dry due to my powers. </p><p>I dressed and entered the bedroom area only to be pushed aside by my goddess, who was apparently sick. </p><p>My lover had lifted the toilet seat and was hurling into the bowl. </p><p>Calmly, I sat down behind her, tied her hair in a bun, and started rubbing her back. </p><p>After what seemed like ages, Artemis ceased vomiting. </p><p>"Do you need anything?" I asked gently, wiping her mouth with a tissue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I was tired, sick, and had a massive headache. </p><p>After some thinking, I came to the conclusion that I was with child, a concept supported by my period not arriving. </p><p>My husband was carrying over a cup of nectar. "How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Sick," I replied. "A little nervous." </p><p>"Nervous?" He repeated. "Why?" </p><p>I bit my lip. "We haven't been using protection..." </p><p>"Oh," was Percy's response. "Are you...are you pregnant?" </p><p>"I don't know," I replied. </p><p>"Are you ready for that?" He asked gently. </p><p>I nodded. "Yes." </p><p>Percy cleared his throat. "Do, um, do you want me to go get a pregnancy test?" </p><p>Again, I nodded. "I'm coming with you." He nodded, seemingly grateful that he wouldn't have to go pick out one of the many different brands and styles. </p><p>I got dressed and put my arm through his, kissing my lover's cheek. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too," he replied. </p><p>We made our way down to the small store and picked up a few pregnancy tests. </p><p>My husband waved the key/credit card and took my hand, squeezing it. "Should we grab some food from the buffet before we head back up?" </p><p>"No," I decided. "We can get room service." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>The tests came back negative. </p><p>Honestly, I was relieved. I wanted kids, but I wasn't quite ready for them yet. </p><p>I couldn't tell how Percy felt when I told him, but he was still loving and his attitude toward me didn't change. </p><p>"I love you," he murmured in my ear. "No matter what. I'll always love you." </p><p>"Always and forever?" I asked. </p><p>"Always and forever," he repeated, kissing me. </p><p>"I'm feeling a little better," I murmured as he pulled away. </p><p>"So maybe if I just kiss you a ton, you'll feel better," Percy reasoned illogically. </p><p>Sipping from my mug of nectar, I leaned into his side. </p><p>"I have a secret to tell you," he stated childishly. </p><p>I nodded for him to continue. </p><p>"There's this girl I like," my husband explained. "She's gorgeous, intelligent, kind, strong, independent, and has high levels of overall badassery. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, too, because I got to marry her." </p><p>I kissed him. "I love you." </p><p>"The nectar doing its work?" My husband asked. </p><p>I nodded. "Feeling substantially better." </p><p>Percy kissed the top of my head. "Any idea what caused your being ill?" </p><p>I thought for a moment. "I haven't been exerting myself lately, I'm not pregnant, and there were no repercussions for losing my virginity. It might just have been something I ate." </p><p>The landline started ringing, and Percy picked up. "Hello?" </p><p>There was garbled speech from the other end and my lover nodded. "Yes, well, thank you for notifying us. Next time, just cook the food properly." </p><p>I looked up at him. "What?" </p><p>"Someone contaminated a large batch of salad, and several people have gotten sick from it," my husband summarized. "You should be perfectly fine by tomorrow." </p><p>"I'm cold," I declared. </p><p>Percy kissed my cheek and stood, grabbing the heated jug of nectar from the kitchen space and the extra blanket from the closet. "What movie do you want to watch?" </p><p>"Anything, really," I replied. </p><p>My husband sat down next to me, unfolding the blanket in an extravagant motion and cuddling up next to me. </p><p>"Better?" He asked. </p><p>I smiled, taking another sip from my mug. "Much." </p><p>Percy gazed at me with love and kindness, holding me close. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too," I whispered, closing my eyes. </p><p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>Artemis was passed out in my arms on the love seat, and I figured she was in deep enough sleep for me to move her. </p><p>Other than a small groan of annoyance, there was no indication that she had awoken. </p><p>I set her down gently, pulling the covers up over her. </p><p>My goddess grasped my wrist as I withdrew. </p><p>"I'm not leaving," I soothed. "Just grabbing the nectar." </p><p>She relaxed a great deal when I slipped back into bed next to her. </p><p>Artemis had trust issues sometimes from her past, but I was okay with that. </p><p>I loved her, and I would never hurt her, so there was nothing for me to be concerned about. </p><p>My goddess rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes, murmuring something incoherently. </p><p>I woke at an unusual time, irritated by the light of my wife's phone. </p><p>Groaning, I placed a hand on her thigh. "What's wrong?" </p><p>Artemis put her phone down. "Nothing. I just can't sleep." </p><p>"Then lay with me," I responded, pulling her down with me. </p><p>She touched my cheek. "That's what I've been doing." </p><p>I put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. </p><p>My goddess leaned closer, straddling me as I sat up. </p><p>"Then wake me up so I can be with you," I replied. </p><p>Artemis placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me. </p><p>Her hands ended up on my face, which she grasped tight as she kissed me. </p><p>My wife pulled away, and I gave a goofy grin. "What was that for?" </p><p>She just smiled at me, curling up in my lap. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>The honeymoon ended, and my period began. </p><p>Fantastic. </p><p>Percy kissed my hand. "Anything I can do to help?" </p><p>"Love me," I mumbled tiredly. </p><p>My husband hugged me. "Already doing that." </p><p>I traced the fading marks on his neck. "I suppose I'll just have to add new ones." </p><p>Percy gave no complaint, only groaning softly as I kissed at his neck. </p><p>"Marking your territory?" He asked. </p><p>I bit down, sucking at the skin. </p><p>After I'd done this a few more times, my husband rolled so he was on top. "I guess I'll just have to do the same."</p><p>He began kissing at the sensitive skin on my neck, biting and sucking in certain areas. </p><p>I moaned softly, aroused by the contact. Percy growled in what seemed to be a possessive manner, annoyed at the summon received for a council meeting. </p><p>I touched his cheek. "I'll be back as soon as possible." </p><p>He kissed me lightly. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too," I replied, disappearing to the throne room. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>While Artemis was at her meeting, I made blue cookies. </p><p>Her return was marked by the large bite taken out of one from the cooling rack. </p><p>"How was the meeting?" I asked. </p><p>My wife shrugged. "Same old boring crap." </p><p>She took another cookie from the tray. "I'm going to teach you how to shoot a bow." </p><p>"Okay," I replied. "When do we start?" Artemis took my hand and dragged me to this massive, field-type room with several complex targets. </p><p>She snapped her fingers, leaving one normal target in the middle of the room. I summoned a bow and a quiver. </p><p>"Show me what you can do," my goddess ordered. </p><p>So I went into my best stance, nocked an arrow, and fired. </p><p>I wasn't even close to hitting the target. Artemis laughed at me. </p><p>She took the bow and a singular arrow. "Watch my stance." </p><p>So I watched, and learned that I wasn't supposed to stand how I had been. </p><p>After hitting the centre, my wife handed the bow back to me. "Try again. Your stance seemed to be the main problem." </p><p>I tried to copy her stance, and she stepped in to correct it. </p><p>So I pulled back the string and released. The arrow flew, and it hit the black circle. </p><p>"Improvement," Artemis stated, kissing my cheek. "It will take practice, but you'll be able to shoot as well as my hunters in a few months." </p><p>I set down my bow and kissed her, seeing that loving look on her face. </p><p>A soft moan escaped my goddess. "We have a bedroom for a reason." She allowed me to continue kissing her. </p><p>My wife pulled away. "I don't want to do that right now." </p><p>"I don't want to do that either," I replied. "Just kiss you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>We didn't end up having sex that night. </p><p>We hugged, kissed, and cuddled, but we didn't have sex. </p><p>Percy was still loving and kind, cuddly and all. </p><p>I woke up the next morning alone in bed, not feeling the heat from the recent presence of my husband either. </p><p>Sighing, I got up and looked around. </p><p>As I walked through the hall, I could hear the constant thumping of something against another from the archery range. Percy was splitting arrow after arrow in the centre of the target from the entrance to the room. </p><p>I touched his shoulder. "Come back to bed, please." </p><p>He set down the bow. "Of course. Did I wake you?" </p><p>"No," I answered. My husband took my waist and kissed me. </p><p>I grasped his shoulders as his lips caressed mine. </p><p>He was in a mood this morning, the one where he's more loving and dominant than usual. His bedroom mood. </p><p>Percy picked me up and pinned me against the wall, a knee between my legs. </p><p>I became lost in the kiss. His smell, his taste, how he felt. </p><p>Before long, he had me in bed with my clothes off, screaming his name. </p><p>My lover had given me multiple orgasms before finishing. </p><p>I had moaned again when he pulled out, one of my lesser vocal reactions of the morning. </p><p>"Percy," I murmured. </p><p>"Yes, love?" He replied, holding me close. </p><p>"This feeling we have," I addressed. "I don't want it to ever go away." </p><p>My husband kissed my temple. "I love you too."</p><p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>Artemis had fallen asleep shortly after we made love. It was one of those nights where I was more passionate than normal. One of the nights my wife liked best. </p><p>Her phone buzzed, and I saw the little message preview that popped up. </p><p>It was from Hermes, about how he was selected, whatever that meant. </p><p>It was really morning now, and Artemis was starting to wake up. "Good morning, beautiful." </p><p>She laughed. "However cliche that may sound, I'll never get tired of hearing it from you."</p><p>My wife's phone rang, and she picked up. "Hermes, you'd better have a very good reason to be interrupting my morning." </p><p>There was muffled speaking, and Artemis hung up. </p><p>She hugged me tightly, kissing me. "I'm sorry. I tried to make sure you didn't get picked for it." </p><p>"Picked for what?" I asked. </p><p>My wife bit her lip. "There is a group of warriors being sent to explore a region dominated by monsters. It's a suicide mission, even for someone like you." </p><p>"I'm immortal though," I replied. </p><p>"The monsters there have weapons to make you fade," she replied. "Nobody goes there." </p><p>"When am I supposed to leave?" I asked. </p><p>"Tomorrow," Artemis answered. "It will last for about four months. All other details are to be provided after you arrive." </p><p>I kissed her. "I guess I'll just have to spend today all over my wife to make sure she doesn't get lonely while I'm away." </p><p>"You say that like you know you're coming back alive," she whispered. </p><p>"Of course I'm coming back alive," I replied. "What kind of idiot wouldn't try their hardest to come back to a wife like you?" </p><p><b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b> </p><p>I should have known this was going to happen. Apollo was helping make the decisions for the exploration group roster. </p><p>Percy kissed my temple, pulling something from his nightstand. "I was planning to give this to you for Valentine's Day, but since I won't be here..." </p><p>He opened the box. "If you ever need help, or just want to talk." </p><p>I took the silver bracelet from the box, clipping it around my left wrist. </p><p>"It's wonderful," I commented. </p><p>My husband kissed my hand. "It looks perfect on you." </p><p>I cleared my throat, summoning the bow I had crafted for him. "I got something for you too." </p><p>He took it, examining the weapon. "It's perfectly balanced. Thank you." </p><p>I tapped the end of the bow, and it shrunk into a ring. "Tap it to turn it back into a bow. Twist it to turn it into a shield." </p><p>Percy kissed me again. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>We ended up having sex again. </p><p>Artemis kissed my jaw. "I'm going to miss you." </p><p>"Me too," I replied. </p><p>"How should I be expected to stave off my loneliness while you're away?" She asked. </p><p>I bit her neck. "Use those toys in your closet. Maybe send me a picture in case I get lonely too." </p><p>Artemis looked at the clock. "You're due to leave in three hours." </p><p>We got dressed and moved to the kitchen. </p><p>My wife kissed my cheek, playing with my hand. "What would you like for breakfast? I'm going to feed you before you leave me for a third of a year." </p><p>"Could you make blue pancakes?" He asked. </p><p>"They'll be cooled in a few minutes," she replied. </p><p>My goddess kissed at my neck, eyes half shut. </p><p>I grabbed her ass, squeezing hard. "This is mine when I come back." </p><p>My lover bit my neck, stifling a moan. "I'll hold you to that." </p><p>Before I could blink, it was time to leave. </p><p>Artemis was in my lap, laughing and smiling with me, when there was a cough from behind her. </p><p>"Percy, you're due to leave in fifteen <br/>minutes," Hermes informed. </p><p>My wife slipped out of my lap, sinking back into my embrace after I stood. </p><p>Artemis glared at Hermes when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'm seeing him off." </p><p>She kissed my cheek, holding my hand and leaning close to me as the other warriors arrived. I knew none of them. </p><p>"Scratch that picture plan," I murmured. "These guys might try to nab my phone or something." </p><p>My goddess kissed me as the aircraft arrived. "You'd better come back." </p><p>"Yes ma'am," I replied. "I love you too." </p><p>The line ending, I had to get on and leave my Artemis by herself. </p><p>I took a quick look at the group I was with. All male, none major gods. Not extremely powerful alone, but a force to be reckoned with if together. </p><p>A spitball made its way toward me, deflected by the thin, almost invisible barrier of water I had set up. </p><p>The god pouted, upset his projectile didn't make it. </p><p>It was three hours until we were due to arrive, so I took a nap. </p><p><b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b> </p><p>When the aircraft took off, I returned to my palace for the warm embrace of my bed. </p><p>I crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up as I went back to sleep. </p><p>The bed was just slightly warm, but it smelled like Percy, and that sent me off to sleep with ease. </p><p>Unfortunately, the doorbell didn't allow me to get much rest. </p><p>Aphrodite wanted information on Percy's abilities and preferences in bed, and I slammed the door shut. </p><p>Curling up in bed, I received a call from my lover. </p><p>"Good morning, Percy," I yawned. "Still alive?" </p><p>"Still alive," he replied. "How's your morning been?" </p><p>"Nobody is letting me sleep," I complained. My husband chuckled. "Sorry about that." </p><p>I smiled. "I actually quite enjoy it when you keep me up all night, but you're not here right now." </p><p>There was a summons for another council meeting, and I sighed. "I need to go, but I'll talk to you later." </p><p>"Oh, wait!" Percy exclaimed. "In some areas, we aren't allowed to use our phones, so I'll text you when I enter and exit those areas." </p><p>"Okay," I replied. "Love you." </p><p>"Love you too," he responded, hanging up. I sighed and put my phone away, appearing in the throne room for what was bound to be another waste of time. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>During the flight, we were given utility bags. </p><p>The intercom buzzed. "You all have specific missions, tailored to your abilities. Inside the bags are items to aid you. You will be jumping in five minutes." </p><p>I sensed a large body of water nearby and figured I wouldn't need a parachute. </p><p>Noting that we would be dropped in the mountains, I used the bathroom quickly and returned to my seat. </p><p>The door slid open and the intercom buzzed again, telling us all to jump. </p><p>I grabbed my bag and dove down into the water, regaining my bearings. </p><p>After swimming to a nearby cave, I pulled out what seemed to be an instruction pamphlet, detailing my mission. </p><p>I would be working solo, with a different mission than the rest of the group. Kill the controlling monster and take his form. </p><p>Gather as much information as possible and return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I was back with my hunters, helping the younger recruits with various skills, whether it be archery, stealth, skinning animals, or a number of other things. </p><p>Around ten in the evening, I called it a night and returned to my palace. </p><p>As I prepared for my shower, I thought about the sexual experiences Percy and I had shared. </p><p>I questioned myself about my morals. I wondered if it was wrong to have slept with Percy. </p><p>Pushing the thought away, I laughed at myself. We were married and both fully consenting adults. There was nothing wrong with it. </p><p>Thinking of my husband and our sexual encounters aroused me, but he was not there to sate me. </p><p>I made a quick trip to my closet to grab a few things before making sure all doors were locked and there were no unwanted spells. </p><p>A bath served much better than the shower as a place to complete the task I had in mind. </p><p>Sliding into the hot water, I began thinking back to early that morning. And later that morning. </p><p>With the click of a button, I was being bombarded with waves of pleasure. </p><p>A few minutes later, I had been relieved and continued with my routine as though nothing had changed. </p><p>I got the feeling that would become a part of the routine over the next months. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Infiltration proved much easier than I had expected. </p><p>The monsters were under the impression that none would attack them, and had become unable to fight well. </p><p>Three quick shots from my bow, and the guards of the back gate were down. </p><p>There were more guards inside, but none of them looked to see what was above them. </p><p>Instead of killing them, I just hovered above them quietly until I made it to the throne room of the strange castle the monsters had taken over. </p><p>The lead monster was alone in the throne room, and I took him out easily. </p><p>I began to wonder why this monster nest was considered so dangerous. </p><p>After locating and fully sanitizing the lead monster's, now my, chambers, I found an adjoining room with information on what they had been doing. </p><p>I scanned the papers and sent them back to Olympus, adding that there had to be a more powerful being involved, or extremely powerful monsters had awoken. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Since my husband's departure, many gods had courted me, under the impression that since gaining a lover, I had become weak and needy. </p><p>Breaking that image had been fun. Lots of ichor, but quite fun. </p><p>I was having lunch with Athena at a cafe type restaurant, discussing what had happened. </p><p>My sister laughed. "Well, they certainly won't be messing with you anytime soon." </p><p>The phone in my pocket began to buzz with Percy's pattern. </p><p>I put it on speaker, setting the device on the table. "Say hi to Athena." </p><p>"Uh," my lover replied. "Hi." </p><p>The goddess rolled her eyes. "He called because he wanted to talk to you. Let him talk in private." </p><p>Percy cleared his throat. "Actually, while you're on, I made a rather interesting discovery. Did you receive the scanned documents?" </p><p>"I did," Athena replied. "Do you have any idea where they came from?" </p><p>"Not sure," my husband answered. "These monsters, I think they've been taught how to read and write. Some even to strategize. Despite actions to keep the demigods with Olympus, I've seen several within the nest, unharmed at that." </p><p>Athena nodded, puzzled. </p><p>I took the phone off speaker. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" </p><p>He sighed. "I miss you so much. I love you, and I just want to hold you. I don't know how I'll survive for four months without seeing you."</p><p>"Don't be over-dramatic," I scolded. </p><p>Athena looked up from her book. "If he's saying he misses you to the point of it hurting, he's not exaggerating. When Perseus accepted godhood, his fatal flaw increased and warped instead of disappearing." </p><p>"I've got to go now," Percy said. "I love you." </p><p>I smiled. "I love you too, Percy." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>The monster forces, which had apparently been out on various missions, returned. </p><p>Seeing the numbers and types of monsters, I understood why this group was feared. </p><p>A cyclops addressed me. "Lord, I bring good news. We have spotted the huntress camp." </p><p>"Have the huntresses seen any of you?" I asked. </p><p>"No, my lord," the monster replied. </p><p>"Good. Do not attack," I ordered. "If they are attacked, their patron goddess will come after us. Even if we can take her, we cannot take the full force of Olympus. Retreat."</p><p>The cyclops nodded and went to deliver instructions. </p><p>In the meantime, I contacted Artemis and informed her of the nearby monsters. </p><p>Later, as I poured over strategic documents drawn up by what seemed to be demigods of Athena or Ares, I received a call from my wife. </p><p>Ensuring the doors were locked and the room was soundproof, I picked up. "Hey, Artemis. How are you?" </p><p>"Good," she replied. "Thanks for the tip on the monsters. A few of the younger ones are a bit shaken up, but there were no injuries. We managed to capture a cyclops general as well." </p><p>I smiled. "That's great, but be careful where you detain him and who guards him. The monsters here are all quite lustful, and I don't want any of you hurt." </p><p>Artemis snorted. "I'm aware, Percy. This isn't the first time I've detained a monster." </p><p>"Sorry," I replied. "Anyway, how are you?" </p><p>She sighed. "I'm fine. I miss you, and I want you back here with me. Athena is to interrogate the cyclops, and she already has all those documents, so you probably won't be there for the whole four months. <br/>How are you?" </p><p>"It's pretty boring here. I miss you too, and talking to you makes me feel better. When I see you again, I'm going to hug you and hold you and kiss you until you forget what it's like to be left alone." </p><p>There was a crash in the background. "I have to go. I love you." </p><p>"I love you too," I replied sincerely. </p><p>My wife hung up and I put my phone away. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. "My lord, it's Vanessa. I'm here to provide my services as per usual." </p><p>"Which services would those be again?" I asked in the voice of the lead monster. </p><p>"Oh, my lord, you must remember. If we were of the same species I'd be pregnant a hundred times over by now!" Vanessa exclaimed. </p><p>"Your services are no longer required," I snapped. </p><p>Returning to the files, I noticed a crack in the wall. It was more of a slit, and when I knocked on the wall, it sounded hollow. </p><p>Pressing the stone, it swung inward to reveal files on every demigod in the castle and how demigods had been recruited. </p><p>I grinned, knowing that after I sent this back I'd definitely be brought home. </p><p>I got to work, opening boxes and taking pictures and scanning through the information. </p><p>Some demigods still felt abandoned. Some were under spells. Some were under the impression it was a demigod hideout due to the Mist. </p><p>After sending all the information, I received new instructions. </p><p>I was to weaken the monster ranks in any ways possible for the next two weeks, after which the stronger and more intelligent monsters would be captured by Olympian forces and taken for questioning. </p><p>Thinking back to my time in the labyrinth and the colosseum where the cyclops pitched monsters against one another, I decided it would be an effective way to rid the nest of the large numbers. </p><p>After drawing up a bracket plan, I distributed it to the various generals, who then informed their soldiers. </p><p>It was seen as both a purging of the weaklings and a competition.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy was still at the castle-turned-monster nest, but he had been very helpful. </p><p>Without the warning of nearby monsters, I would not have been able to strategically place my hunters, and we certainly would not have captured the cyclops. </p><p>I walked into the tent that served as a dungeon for the snarling cyclops. </p><p>"Be civil," I snapped. "If you cooperate you may even be allowed to join the ranks under Poseidon." </p><p>"I think I'd prefer something else if I cooperate," the cyclops sneered. </p><p>I cocked an eyebrow before quickly realizing what he had meant. "I don't believe my husband would appreciate that." </p><p>"Husband?" The cyclops asked. "But you're the maiden goddess!" </p><p>I could tell he was interested. "Tell you what. You tell me everything you know about the monster operations, and I'll tell you about my husband." </p><p>The cyclops nodded, and I was a bit surprised that he was so curious about Percy. </p><p>I called Athena, and she appeared quickly. "He has agreed to tell us everything he knows in exchange for information on my husband." </p><p>Athena nodded. "Start talking." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>The monsters had all gathered in the arena for a fight to their deaths. </p><p>With the mass amount of monsters, it was set up that there would be ten groups of two hundred monsters. Each group would go into the arena, and when there were one hundred left, the round would end. </p><p>After this, the remaining groups would join to make five groups of two hundred, and they'd do the same as before. </p><p>When there were five hundred monsters remaining, groups two hundred and fifty would go against one another until there were fifty remaining in each group. </p><p>Finally, the remaining hundred monsters would fight until ten remained. </p><p>And the part that I knew, the forces would be called in at this point and the ten powerful monsters would be captured. </p><p>The demigods that had turned to the monsters were sent to have their own tournament, where there would really be gods to detain them. </p><p>I clapped loudly, and the matches began. </p><p>The monsters were vicious, fighting to prove themselves worthy and powerful. </p><p>Surprisingly, it took a mere fifteen minutes for the largest groups to be halved. </p><p>It was the smaller groups with tougher creatures that took longer. </p><p>It took a full three hours for the group of a hundred to be narrowed down to ten. </p><p>At this point, the forces came and detained nine of the ten monsters. </p><p>The tenth ran, using incredible strength to break through the wall. </p><p>Shedding my disguise, I ran after the werewolf, painfully aware that he was headed straight for a group of unsuspecting hunters in training. </p><p>Thinking quickly, I let out an ungodly howl, alerting just about every living creature within a ten-mile radius of our location. </p><p>As we came closer to the camp, I sensed Artemis in the area with relief, knowing the hunters were safe. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>My favourite part of interrogating the monster had been the look on his face when I had told him I lied about having a husband. </p><p>There was an unusual howl in the distance, maybe five miles out and coming quickly. "Be ready. Possibly hostile creature approaching quickly from the west." </p><p>Even with the advanced warning, I was thrown off guard when Lycaon blasted out of the forest and lunged at me. </p><p>Barely avoiding his claws, I launched backwards and produced my silver hunting knives. </p><p>Apparently unneeded, as my husband was close behind him. </p><p>I could almost feel the anger Percy was radiating as he lifted the werewolf king off the ground. </p><p>My lover began to squeeze the monster's throat. "You do not touch my wife." </p><p>Lycaon nodded, clearly struggling at the lack of air. </p><p>"You do not harm any of my loved ones," Percy continued. "Consider the hunters off limits too." </p><p>Ares appeared with a silver cage, which Lycaon was flung into and taken away in. </p><p>"Girls," I called. "With the massacre of monsters, there will be many more in the area and camping here is unadvised. I will be transporting you all to Camp Jupiter." </p><p>In the five minutes it took for my hunters to take down the camp, Percy had kissed me senseless behind a tree at the edge of the forest. </p><p>"I'll probably be done taking a shower when you get back to the palace," my husband notified. </p><p>I kissed his cheek. "See you in a few minutes." </p><p>To some of my older hunters like Thalia, it was clear that I had been with Percy just then. Wisely, they mentioned nothing. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I took my shower quickly, ridding my body of all sweat, stink, and grime that had amassed on me in the month I had been without bathing. </p><p>Damn castles and their lack of bathrooms. </p><p>I stepped out of the shower and dressed, immediately crashing on the bed. </p><p>Artemis sat down next to me on the bed, setting down a glass of nectar and a book. "I missed you." </p><p>I rested a hand on her thigh. "I missed you too."</p><p>"Tired?" She asked. </p><p>I nodded, resting my head on the pillow. My wife kissed my cheek as I drifted off. </p><p><b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b> </p><p>I took a sip of my nectar as I closed yet another book I had finished while Percy rested. </p><p>I don't remember much after that, everything until waking up in my husband's arms drawing a blank. </p><p>Percy was nuzzled into my neck, kissing at the sensitive skin. "Good morning, love." </p><p>Eyes closed, I kissed his temple. "I missed you."</p><p>My lover held me close. "I missed you too." </p><p>I kissed his cheek. "You have to report your findings to the council." </p><p>Percy groaned. "Can it wait?" </p><p>"No," I replied. "But I'll make it up to you afterwards." </p><p>My husband pouted. "Fine. I'll get ready." </p><p>We dressed and ate a quick breakfast before heading to the door. </p><p>"One thing before we leave," he said. </p><p>I looked up and found myself the recipient of another of Percy's incredible kisses. </p><p>He pulled away, nose still brushing mine. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too," I whispered. </p><p>My husband took my hand. "The faster this is over, the more time I spend with you." </p><p>We appeared in the council room, where I went to my throne and Percy waited in the centre. </p><p>After everyone arrived, my lover began his debriefing. "There were many monsters and demigods in the complex. A sort of hierarchy seemed to form among the monsters, while the demigods served as teachers for the lesser monsters. For further detail, I'll turn it over to Athena." </p><p>The goddess began to speak, and Percy made his way over to me, sitting on the armrest of my throne. </p><p>I must have dozed off during the explanation, considering my waking up in the bedroom. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>My goddess had fallen asleep during the meeting, so I flashed her home immediately after it was finished. </p><p>Wanting to surprise her, I made lunch while she slept. </p><p>After it had all been cooked and cooled, I went to check on my wife. Artemis yawned cutely, sitting up. </p><p>"Hey," I greeted, holding her tight as she nuzzled into my chest. "Sleep well?" </p><p>My goddess kissed me lightly. "Yes." </p><p>"Hungry?" I asked. She smiled. "What did you make?" </p><p>"A sandwich-type meal," I said. "You'll see for yourself in a few minutes." </p><p>My goddess grasped the belt loop of my jeans, kissing me. </p><p>I cupped her cheek, following my lover's lead as she kissed me. </p><p>She pulled away after a little, smiling. "I missed you." </p><p>"Missed you too," I murmured, kissing her all over. </p><p>Artemis started laughing and pushed me off. "Let's go eat your meal before it gets cold." </p><p>I took my wife's hand as we walked over to the dining room. </p><p>I held her hand whenever it was free, and I could tell she enjoyed the small gesture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy and I were making out on the couch. </p><p>I was wrapped around him as he kissed me, holding me tight as though it were the end of the world. </p><p>My husband pulled away, and I pouted a little. "What's wrong?" </p><p>"There's a group of gods planning to capture you and...um, you can probably guess the rest," he sighed. </p><p>"How can you tell?" I asked. </p><p>"Part of my loyalty domain allows me to figure out if someone wants to harm my loved ones," Percy explained. </p><p>I curled up in his lap. "They haven't actually done anything to me, so there's nothing that I can do." </p><p>He kissed my forehead. "Yeah, but you have to follow that rule strictly because you're an Olympian." </p><p>"What are you suggesting?" I asked. </p><p>"Nothing," my husband replied. "Just tell me if guys start bothering you." </p><p>I raised a brow at him. </p><p>"Please," my lover added. </p><p>Kissing his cheek, I leaned into his chest. "Alright." </p><p>Percy held me close, and I kissed him softly as we sat on the couch. </p><p>His phone buzzed, and I gave a sound of exasperation. </p><p>"I'm sorry," my husband started. "An issue's come up in my domain." </p><p>"Can I come?" I asked impulsively. </p><p>He took a deep breath. "I'm going to deal with some mortals that have been abusing women and children. I know you can look after yourself, but I don't want you around them." </p><p>"One of those man things?" I guided. </p><p>Percy nodded. "Thank you for understanding." </p><p>He stood and snapped his fingers, clothing morphing into armour. </p><p>I pecked his lips. "I'll be with my hunters." </p><p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>The complex itself was fairly nice. Nothing was broken or dirty, and everyone I passed seemed unaware of what actually happened here on a daily basis. </p><p>I located the monitor room and found gruesome sights of abuse. </p><p>Using a switch hidden by several papers and beer cans, I powered off the locks keeping innocent mortals stuck in those evil chambers. </p><p>The door busted open, and I quickly uncapped Riptide. </p><p>Yes, I was a god now, but since I was <br/>originally a demigod, mortal weapons could still harm me. </p><p>Judging by the number of weapons the mortals had, the fighting would last a while. </p><p><b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b> </p><p>The new hunters were doing well with the archery techniques. </p><p>Not quite bullseyes yet, but close to it, even with the moving targets. </p><p>Of my hunters, it was definitely more difficult to deal with the older ones. </p><p>And as opposed to what you might be thinking, yes, it was because they were immature. </p><p>When hunters first join, they're serious for fear of being excluded. </p><p>After a few years, they loosen up and become somewhat immature with pranks and such. </p><p>Some had gotten so comfortable as to pry about my marriage, which I found somewhat humorous. </p><p>Looking up at the sky, I could see the stars and constellations. "Campfire!" </p><p>It took some time and several pranks for them to settle down, but they managed to get seated. </p><p>Campfires generally consisted of roasting marshmallows and flinging them at one another until everyone got tired. </p><p>"Percy," I addressed. "You can stop trying to sneak up on me. I'm the goddess of the hunt." </p><p>He sat down next to me. "I know, but it's fun to try." </p><p>My husband kissed my cheek, summoning his own stick to roast marshmallows on. </p><p>Not long after, the flinging of molten sugar goop began. </p><p>He didn't really aim to hit anyone other than Thalia, which nobody but the mentioned really had a problem with. </p><p>As I prepared my marshmallow for flinging, the gods Percy had warned me about that morning appeared. </p><p>When one started talking, I flung the molten marshmallow at him. </p><p>Of course, my hunters and husband followed suit. </p><p>Being the overly mature man my husband was, he summoned many, many bags of mega marshmallows to be flung. </p><p>It was such an abnormal tactic, the gods just stood there for a few minutes, frozen in shock. </p><p>After that, they were pretty upset. </p><p>"How dare you...you attack us in this manner!" The god that seemed to be leading, Phobos, snarled. </p><p>"You can't interrupt a campfire and not expect to be attacked with marshmallows," Percy reasoned. </p><p>The son of Ares responded by summoning his weapon. </p><p>I flung another marshmallow at him. "Bitch," he snarled. </p><p>"Hey!" My husband exclaimed. "Don't talk to her like that!" </p><p>"What're you gonna do about it, Prissy?" Phobos jeered. </p><p>Calmly, Percy stood. "Clearly, stupidity just runs in your father's blood." </p><p>Phobos snarled, as though preparing for a fight. </p><p>My husband responded by punching him in the face, effectively knocking him out. </p><p>The other gods ran. They didn't flash away like normal, they ran. </p><p>A big mistake, considering the girls all started firing molten marshmallows. </p><p>"Have fun, girls," I called, taking Percy's hand and flashing back to our palace. </p><p>I kissed my husband lightly on the lips. "Did your thing go well?" </p><p>"Yeah," he replied. </p><p>I pulled my hand away from his face, examining the ichor on my fingers. "Let me heal you a bit." </p><p>"Hey," Percy said. "No complaints here. Being tended to by my gorgeous wife doesn't really seem like a bad thing." </p><p>Obediently, he followed me to the bathroom where the medical supplies were. </p><p>My husband grabbed my waist and sat me on the counter, chuckling at my reaction. </p><p>He came close, his torso between my legs as I dabbed the nectar-soaked gauze on his wounds. </p><p>When I paused to get fresh gauze, my husband kissed me. His hands rested at my waist, and my arms went around his neck. </p><p>"Percy," I gasped. "You never did hold up to that promise." </p><p>My lover lifted me off the counter, bringing me to the bed. "I guess I'll just have to make up for it." </p><p>Things became a haze of pleasure, clothes flying, hands and lips on one another until I lay naked underneath my lover, in the same condition. </p><p>I whimpered as he teased me. "Percy..." </p><p>He rubbed his thumb over my clit in circles, eliciting several moans from me. </p><p>My lover's lips ran down along my neck, biting and sucking. "Mine." </p><p>I nodded. "Percy...please...." </p><p>Mercifully, he began to thrust. </p><p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>She came quickly, biting down on my neck. </p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" I teased. </p><p>Artemis nodded, exhausted. </p><p>I grabbed her ass, eliciting another moan. "Feel like another round?" </p><p>She blushed lightly and nodded, biting her lip as I spread her ass cheeks. </p><p>Starting off slow, I began to tongue her. </p><p>Artemis moaned, a look of absolute <br/>pleasure on her face. </p><p>Changing position, I thrust into her again. </p><p>What really sent her over the edge the second time was when I began to finger her ass. </p><p>She came again, and I shortly after. A look of ecstasy on my lover's face, she collapsed next to me, falling asleep almost immediately. </p><p>Pulling the blanket up and my wife close, I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up late in the morning, groggy but still with a good feeling from the night before. </p><p>His arms around me, I kissed his cheek to wake him. "Good morning." </p><p>"Good morning," he replied, nuzzling my neck. Looking at the clock, I began to get up, but felt his arm wrap tighter around my waist. "There's a meeting soon. I need to shower." </p><p>"Mind if I join you?" My husband asked. </p><p>I kissed his nose, grabbing the clothing I would need. "As long as I'm not late." </p><p>He picked me up by the waist and carried me to the shower. </p><p>Percy kissed at my neck as the shower started, hands wandering to my breasts. </p><p>My lover dropped to his knees and began exploring. </p><p>I moaned, tugging on his hair. He stopped before I came, leaving me unbearably horny. "Finish the meeting quick?" </p><p>"Okay," I replied. "Sure...just...just make me finish." </p><p>Percy smirked and thrust up into me, pounding quickly until I came. </p><p>I fell into his chest. "Gods...this is never going to get old." </p><p>We showered and dried off, his hands still wandering from time to time. </p><p>My husband caught my hands before I could put my shirt on, tracing the hickies he had left the night before. "I don't think people will be able to see them all that well." </p><p>"That's the point," I replied. "It's a work meeting, not a social hour." </p><p>He had me against the wall in a second, kissing and sucking just below my jaw. "Mine." </p><p>Yes, I would find this disrespectful. But this was Percy. He was possessive, and I liked it. He made me feel wanted. "Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I walked my goddess to her meeting, kissing her goodbye before she left to her work. </p><p>Thinking of how we hadn't eaten breakfast and it was almost noon, I started making lunch. </p><p>After cutting up the ingredients, mixing them, and putting them in the oven, I took out a drawing pad. </p><p>Starting with vast lines, I worked my way down to the smallest of details until the timer went off. </p><p>I took the dish out and set it on the stovetop to cool, returning to add colour to the drawing. </p><p>Before long, I heard the clattering of plates and dishes as they were brought out. </p><p>"Thank you," I started, setting down the finished artwork. </p><p>The woman the picture had been drawn in reference to sat down in my lap, kissing my cheek. "I think I should be the one thanking you for making lunch." </p><p>"Yeah," I agreed. "But you set the table and all." </p><p>Artemis kissed my cheek again before moving to the chair next to mine. "That's a very good drawing, Percy." </p><p>I smiled at the compliment, staying happy throughout the meal. </p><p> <b><i>Artemis PoV</i></b></p><p>I was curled up in my husband's lap on the couch, nodding off to his heartbeat when his phone buzzed. I felt him tense and looked up. "What's the matter?" </p><p>"Annabeth got my number," he explained, handing me the phone. Reading the texts and viewing the images she had sent, I replied, notifying her that I was the one texting back. </p><p>I handed the phone back to Percy, kissing his cheek. "I'm hungry." </p><p>"What would you like to eat?" He asked. </p><p>"I'm not sure," I replied. </p><p>"A new buffet place opened down in Manhattan," my husband suggested. </p><p>I axed his idea. "I don't want to get up." </p><p>"I'll go get some of everything they have," my lover volunteered. </p><p>I shook my head. "I want to go with you." </p><p>"Okay," he replied. </p><p>After much more discussion, I decided I wanted pasta with syrup, and being a dutiful husband, Percy made pasta and got out a bottle of syrup. </p><p> <b><i>Percy PoV</i></b></p><p>Artemis was having strange cravings, from what I could tell, but I didn't mention it. </p><p>She was also a bit moodier than usual, but I could deal with that. </p><p>My goddess curled up next to me, began to wake up. </p><p>Groggily, she attempted to make the blanket at the end of the couch float over to her. </p><p>It didn't work, which I found funny until she was unable to use her powers in other manners. </p><p>"Should we go find Apollo?" I asked, kissing her cheek. </p><p>"Later," my wife murmured, pulling the blanket up over herself. "I'm taking a nap." </p><p>I kissed her nose. "Whatever you want, beautiful." </p><p>As she drifted off, my mind was drawn back to her altered behaviour. </p><p>The strange cravings, the mood swings, the altered sleep patterns. </p><p>I brushed it off, closing my eyes and cuddling up next to Artemis. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up in a good mood, smiling lazily at the memories from the night before. </p><p>The sex hadn't been adventurous or anything, but the way he had made love to me just set me off somehow. </p><p>Snapping out of the screams, moans, and orgasms, I rested my head back on Percy's chest. </p><p>His arms shifted over my waist, hand on my bare back as he slept. </p><p>My husband awoke gradually, providing me with kisses and cuddles as he came to his senses. </p><p>When he did, my lover leaned over and kissed me passionately. </p><p>His hand brushed over my cheek, cupping my jaw as his lips caressed mine. </p><p>"Good morning to you too, Percy," I murmured, still in a daze. </p><p>"I love you," he reminded me. </p><p>"I love you too," I reciprocated. </p><p>My husband, comforting and cuddly, kissed at my neck. </p><p>"Wait until tonight," I notified. "My brother insists I go in for a checkup." </p><p>He kissed my cheek. "I can deal with that." I made it out of bed and into the shower before a nauseating headache started pounding behind my eyes. </p><p>Showering quickly, I dried off and got dressed, calling for Percy to get ready. </p><p>He grabbed a jacket for himself and his (my) sweatshirt for me. </p><p>I stumbled into my husband, feeling as though I was going to pass out. </p><p>He flashed us to Apollo's temple, not bothering with the directory or the secretary and barging into my brother's office. </p><p>The sun god almost jumped out of his skin from the shock of being disturbed. "What happened?" </p><p>"She's ill for some reason," Percy provided, guiding me to the patient bed in the corner. </p><p>Things became blurry, and I drank from a cup I was given. </p><p>My lover sat down next to me, asking how I felt. </p><p>"Tired. Not quite as sick anymore," I replied. </p><p>"Apollo ran some tests," Percy notified me, suppressing a smile. "You're a mommy now." I blinked. "What?" </p><p>"You're pregnant, Artemis," he said slowly. "The baby is messing with your powers." </p><p>"Oh," I gulped. "That's... unexpected." We returned to the palace, where my husband hugged me and kissed me, telling me all the other information. </p><p>He was more of a foggy voice off in the distance. "...due in five weeks...a girl...unbelievable...excited...healthy....are you listening?" </p><p>I nodded, looking up. "Yeah, I'm just a bit thrown off by it. I wasn't expecting a kid so soon." </p><p>Percy hugged me. "Don't worry. I'm here for this too. You're not alone." </p><p>I smiled into his shoulder. "I know." We walked over to the guest, soon to be converted into the baby's, room. "What should it look like?" </p><p>My husband thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. </p><p>"Perfect," I complimented. "Just one thing." </p><p>Where the main theme had been blue with silver, it was now silver with blue. </p><p>He chuckled. "I'm fine with that. Anything for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. My Other Works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here are the other works by me, that is, TheSonofTartarus. Vote, comment and follow!</p>
<p>1. Olympian Transformer<br/>2. The Sea's Serpent<br/>3. Percy Jackson the God<br/>4. The Date<br/>5. The Arranged Marriage<br/>6. Let Them Think That<br/>7. Just Friends<br/>8. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit <br/>9. A Hero Enslaved<br/>10. Banished<br/>11. Pertemis One-Shots<br/>12. The Moon's Lover<br/>13. Vengeance<br/>14. Acceptance<br/>15. Isolation<br/>16. Her Touch<br/>17. When the Moon Got Amnesia</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>